Glaring Decipher
by Christa4ever
Summary: Taking place about a week after the end of Season 4, Magneto has moved into the instutite and is acting as an instuctor. If you like Rogue/Magneto parings: check it out :)
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter One

Magneto stood in front of the small classroom in one of the sub-level of Charles' mansion, hardly believing he where he was. To the best of his recollection less than two weeks ago he had launched an attack on Apocalypse which had ended in his utter defeat. And now he was standing in front of Charles's students, his own children and brotherhood among them, readying himself to teach, in actuality some months later.

It was almost laughable, considering how many times he and Charles had budded heads over the last two years. It had taken him by surprise when Charles had offered him a place at his school as an instructor or all things. But alas here he was ready and able to mold the next generation of young mutant minds. Where should he start?

Magneto picked up the dry erase marker from the desk, uncapped it and turned to the board.

"Welcome, " Magneto started to say as the whispering among the students died down and their attention turned to the front of the room. "To the basics of strategy," he said as he wrote the title on the board. "What is strategy?" he asked as he turned back to face his class.

"I would write this down, if I were all of you," Magneto told them as most of the students raced to grab their pens. "Strategy is defined as 'the science and art of employing political, economic, psychological, and/or physical force to support the adoption of one's intentions.'" he glanced around the room as he spoke slowly, allowing the students time to write down every word he had said.

Except for Rogue, interestingly enough. So far, she hadn't written down a word which he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in response to. Although, the girl did seem to be paying attention. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him since he had started speaking. He had to force himself to not maintain her gaze. There was this look she had in her eyes every time she stared at him. He had noticed it the day he moved into the mansion. Fear, hate, fascination? Something else entirely? He wasn't quite sure what to make of it or her. Although he had allowed himself, on occasion, to meet her gaze for a prolonged period of time in hopes of deciphering it's meaning: now, in a classroom full of watchful eyes, was not the time.

"Also," he continued, "for our purposes as 'developing and leveraging one's strengths and advantages.'" he quoted. "Now, the avenues one might need to explore in order to plan and implement a strategy are rather vast. But, at it's core there are four things one needs to do."

"Question is, what are those steps? Rogue?" Magneto asked as he made eye contact with her. "Since you are not taking notes, I assume you know the answers already," he said pointedly. He was not the type of teacher to tolerate laziness. He might as well make an example of her now and set the tone he expected in his classroom. Which seemed to work instantly as the classroom tensed with his statement. Night-crawler, who was seated next to Rogue, quickly pulled out an extra pen and tried to hand it to Rogue.

To his surprise the girl did not look sheepish at being singled out, instead a smirk came to her face: which she quickly moved to hide, as she refused to take the pen from Night-crawler.

"Having clear goals is the first step," she said as she made eye contact with him again.

_'That look again,'_ he thought to himself. Some of the students turned to look at Rogue as she gave her answer.

"Second is a profound understanding of the competitive environment," Rogue said. Magneto raised an eyebrow at that.

_'Where did she learn this?'_ he asked himself.

"Third is an accurate appraisal of the resources that are available to you and if possible a clear understanding of the resources and capabilities in your opposition's hands and the four step is an efficient plan to implement the strategy you've developed," she finished. All of the students turned back to look at him: they all knew the answer sounded impressive. But was it correct? That was him to decide. Magneto looked down at his desk for a moment.

"Very good," he said after a moment. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he said as he made eye contact with Rogue again. She smiled at that and the look in her eyes intensified. He watched her quickly remove the smile from her face. "Would you please write those steps on the board for the rest of the class?" he asked.

"Sure," Rogue said before she stood up from the third row and walked up to him. Their eyes met again as he handed her the marker. She turned from him to walk to the board and did as he instructed.

'_Interesting, how she keeps trying to hide her emotions,'_ he thought as she wrote on the board. '_Not well enough, of course. It's shows in her gaze whether she intends it to or not. I know there is something here. I just don't know what,'_ he thought. "Thank you," Magneto said as Rogue turned back to him and gave him back the marker. "Would you mind staying after class? I would like to have a word," he told her.

"Sure," she said again.

"Thank you, please take your seat and continue to not take note," he said dryly. Rogue let out a small laugh. But quickly stopped herself.

"Sorry," she said quickly as she met his gaze. "I didn't mean to laugh. Just- deja vu," she said. He raised an eyebrow at that. He watched her roll her eyes and sigh. "Sorry," she said again as she moved past him.

"Let's," he started to say as he watched Rogue walk back to her seat. They made eye contact again as she sat down, "look at these four steps a bit more closely," he said to the rest of the class as he forced himself to break eye contact.

* * *

Hey! Welcome to my new story! I'm trying something new with my style of writing. Usually, I express nearly everythign through dialog. However in this story there is not as much cause of Rogue and Magneto to speaking to each other all of the time and a lot of the times they are surounded by other people. So, it's going to be interesting. At least I hope so!

This was a bit of a teaser, but what do you guys think? Are you intruged, board? Please let me know? :)

Thank you again to everyone who keeps supporting me! After I annouced I was writing a new story, so many of you added me to your Author Alerts! Thank you so much! I can not wait to show you whats in store for this story. Please let me know your thoughts?:)


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy:

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Two

"Before Thursday," Magneto started to say as he address his class, "kindly review your notes. I will start our class, and beginning of every class going forward, by opening the floor to any questions you may have about the material we have covered thus far. I understand that some of you might be hesitate to admit to having difficulties with any of the concept I've discussed. But please be assured that there are no judgments here and I do not expect all of you to learn at the exact same pace. Thank you, that's all for today," Magneto said before the students became to disperse.

Magneto turned to the board as he picked up the eraser and began to remove the notes he and Rogue had written there. By the time he had finished, put the eraser down and turned back towards the desks, it was just him and Rogue left in the room. Rogue had moved to the front of the room: she was now standing in front of the row of desks: leaning against them, her arms were crossed in front of her.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Rogue asked.

"You were able to answer my every question when I called on you to do so," he said folding his arms across his chest, mirroring her stance.

"Did you expect everyone to come into this class knowing nothing about strategy?" she asked.

"…I suppose not," he answered after a moment. She smirked at that.

"Be honest," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

"… I didn't expect _you _to know as much as you do, the rest of your classmates met my expectations," Magneto admitted.

"Prof likes to teach tactics more than strategy. It's easy to see why you'd assume none of us would know the fundamentals of long term strategic thinking," Rogue said.

"Indeed," Magne to said: his curiosity growing. He watched Rogue turn her head as a noise came from the hallway. From his senses, Magneto could tell that it was Charles. Rogue met his gaze again as she uncrossed her arms and moved them to her sides.

"Thanks for explaining the four steps again," Rogue started to say as Charles entered the room. "I appreciate it, Mr. Lensherr," Rogue said. Magneto tried to conceal the surprise from his face.

"Of course, Rogue. Please feel free to come to me again if you would like me to explain anything else. The purpose of this course is to ensure you gasp the concepts I'm teaching," he said pleasantly, playing along.

"Thanks," Rogue said to him with a smile. What she was truly thankful for was evident to only the two of them. "See you later, Prof," Rogue said with a smile.

"Rogue," Charles said with a nod as she made her way to the door. He and Rogue made eye contact one last before she exited the room. "How was your first class?" Charles asked.

"There is a great deal of potential in this group. It's simply a matter of guiding them," he answered. "I still find it interesting that Miss Grey and Mr. Summers were absent from the class," he added.

"Jean and Scott are instructors at the school now, Magnus," Charles reminded him.

"I wasn't aware one could obtain a teaching degree in four months. That's fascinating," Magneto commented sarcastically.

"Magnus," Charles sighed.

"They have only graduated high school, Charles. So, they have nothing left to learn, then?" he asked dryly.

"No, of course, not. But I cannot lump them into a course with the rest of students," Charles said.

"Perhaps they should be _asked_ if they would like to be included," Magneto said.

"I will ask them, if you are so insentient," Charles said.

"I would not have brought it up again, if I were not," Magneto said.

"Fine," Charles sighed.

"You asked me to come here and teach at your school. Which I am glad to do so, but my class is on strategy. Of all your students, Miss Grey and Mr. Summers are the youngest you trust to lead. What good is teaching your foot-solider how to think, if the individuals making the tactical decisions are not receiving the same education?" Magnus asked incredulously.

"You've made your point, old friend. I will ask," Charles said.

"You should _order,"_ he said firmly. "But that's another argument, I don't believe either of us have the patients for at this particular moment," Magneto added.

"So, we agree," Charles sighed as he made his way to the door. "See you at dinner," Charles said.

"Yes, you shall," Magneto said as Charles left the room.

* * *

Later that night Magnus walked through the door of the institutes' library. There were a few quotes he wanted to ensure he had written accurately for his next class. It was late; nearly 11:00pm. To his surprise, Rogue was awake and the only other person in the library. She hadn't noticed him just yet: he took a soft step back behind one of the larger plants, Charles was so found of, and observed her from a distance: old habits dying hard.

She was seated at one of the tables, a notebook in front of her. She was writing in it furiously. She had an annoyed look on her face. Whatever, it was she was writing, it was clear she would rather not be.

Curiosity got the better of him, as he stepped out from behind the plant and made his way into the library.

"Good evening, Rogue," he said as he approached the table.

"Hey," she said: not glancing up at him as she finished writing a sentence.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked. He watched her let out a sigh as she glanced up at him.

"Getting ready for a notebook check tomorrow. I can't take notes and pay full attention at the same time. It doesn't work for me. I'm doing one thing or the other. Most teachers don't give a shit. My straight A's speak for themselves. But there are a few teachers that require mandatory notebook checks. It's so irritating," she exclaimed. "I've tried explaining, but they think I'm just being lazy and I get points deducted and worse they talk to Prof about it," she said.

"_That's _why you pretended we had discussed something else? You didn't want him knowing you had failed to take notes again," Magneto said as he took a seat across from her at the table.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Thanks again for going along with that," Rogue said.

"Of course," he said. "How has Charles reacted in the past?" he asked.

"The first time he just gave me a warning, but the last two he started to lose his patience. He even gets it that I don't _need_ to takes notes to learn, but he's more concerned with all of all bending in that I'm just suppose to figure it out," she said bitterly. "'Rogue, your grades are exceptional,'" she started to say, clearly mocking Charles. He couldn't help but chuckle in response. "'You can afford to devote a portion to your class time to appeasing your teachers,'" she finished rolling her eyes.

"It certainly sounds like, Charles," Magneto commented with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rogue sighed. "I'm tired of it," she exclaimed. "Why should I have to hide what I'm capable of to make a few teachers more comfortable? I don't care about them. I'll do it for family, but even that's getting annoying," Rogue sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at that comment. Rogue met his gaze again: something in her eyes flashed: an emotion he didn't quite recognize yet. He was still getting to know her: even after all the time in the past he had spend watching her.

"Fuck it," Rogue said as she glanced down at her book. "I'll take a B," Rogue said as she closed the notebook. "Thanks for listening," Rogue said as she glanced up at him.

"My pleasure. It's healthy to vent one's frustrations," he said with a smile. "If you keep knowing the answers to all my questions you won't have to worry about taking notes in my class, at the very least," he said.

"I don't see that being a problem," Rogue said with a smirk. It faded as quickly as her smirks usually did. "I should go try and get some sleep," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, you should," he agreed as she stood up.

"Good night," she said with a slight smile as she grabbed her notebook off of the table and stepped away from the table.

"Good night, Rogue," he said as he watched her leave the room.

* * *

Chapter two is up! I think I'm going to stick with shorter chapters for this story. I like how it helps with the pacing! Please let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy:

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Three

The following Thursday, Magneto stood in front of his class again. Now, Mr. Summers and Miss Grey were among his students. A small victory, he considered. He had had both of them for the past half and hour prior to his usual class time to get them caught up on what they had missed the first session.

And now, all of his students were sitting and waiting to start the class.

"Are there any questions about the material we covered last time?" Magneto asked. Now one raised their hands. It was understandable. Most of his students were still a bit afraid of him and no one wanted to be the first to admit they needed something explained again. He watched Rogue elbow Nightcralwer as she tired to make eye contact with the boy, but he just shook his head quickly. Magneto watched her roll her eyes with a little smirk on her lip before she raised her hand. "Yes, Rogue?" he asked.

"Last time you explained the understanding of the competitive environment through the use of battles from World War two. Most of us in the room don't remember World War two. Even with histories lessons and movies were been exposed to throughout our lives, it's a little hard for some of us to visual that. Would you mind explaining that concept again, maybe by using a battle we've fought in the past? I know everyone's trying to politely pretend those never happened," Rogue said and he couldn't help but chuckle. "But those type of situations are the one's we're gonna find ourselves in the future, not necessary against you, but it'll help us if we start to think strategically in terms of those situations," Rogue said.

"I couldn't agree more," Magneto said, "but rather than drawing from the past, let's utilize a hypothetical. Let's say the X-Men have became aware of an anti-mutant militia base located somewhere in the Midwest," Magneto said. "Using the fundamentals of the competitive environment we discussed last class, what do you believe should be the first step to handling this situation?" he asked to the whole class. No one answered. The class was still far too nervous as a whole: but there was a silver lining. "Rogue?" he asked as he made eye contact with her again.

"Stalk the base for at least a week to determine the threat level," Rogue answered easily.

"Very good," Magneto said as he broke eye contact and turned his back to the class looking instead at the wall. _'Must be a coincidence. She couldn't possible know,'_ he thought to himself. "I don't believe stalk is quite the word I'd use," he added.

"Yeah, your right. _Reconnaissance_ would be more appropriate. Stalking is more personal: you're singling out an individual to determine _their_ threat level, not observing a whole organization," Rogue added. "Like Christmas last year," Rogue said as Magneto's eye widened.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"When you were in New York to recruit Warren. You don't just approach _any_ mutant on the planet, there's a decent amount of us now. You must have, to some degree, stalked him, before you decided he was worth your time," Rogue said. There were a few eyes widened by her comment. Miss. Pride, who was seated next to Rogue, looked as though she was getting ready to phrase her out of the room. Nearly everyone was concerned that Rogue had crossed a line. Except for Rogue, it seemed. She just kept his gaze, that same undefined look there.

"My dear, I believe there's a reason, as you put it, that we are politely pretending that the past never happened," Magneto pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rogue asked with a little smirk.

"Stay after class again, please. We'll continue this conversation, then," Magneto said, before he could stop himself, with a bit more force than he should have. If she was calling him out on his past transgression, if she even knew of his past transgression, then he was the one at fault, not her.

"Okay, I get it. Try and talk about who you may or may not have stalked the last week of December two-thousand and one and you'll get _testy_. Message received, loud and clear," she said bitterly as she continued to meet his gaze.

"Is there anything you would like to ask me?" Magneto asked.

"Is there anything you'd like to _admit_ to?" she asked pointedly as his eyes widened.

"Hallway. Now. Please," Magneto said as pleasantly as he could muster. She stood up and he followed her out of the room. He closed the door behind them as she turned to look at him. Her eyes where narrowed with anger and there was no doubt in his mind now: she had to know. "Are you uncomfortable with me living here?" he asked her.

"No, I wanna be friends with you. But the creepy stalker bullshit needs to stop," she said strongly. "How long were standing behind that fern Tuesday night?" she asked.

"A few minutes, it wasn't very long," he answered quietly.

"_Any_ amount of time is too long," she said strongly. "After you were done stalking me you came over and _asked_ me why I was there and I gave you an _honest_ answer. I don't mind talking to you, I _like_ talking to you. I wanna be friends," she said again. "But being stalked by someone with your capabilities is _terrifying._ Even for a few minutes. _Especially_ for a whole week," she said. "It _needs_ to stop, _you_ need to stop," she said as she placed her hand on his arm. "Please," she said as she attempted to make eye contact. "Please stop," she begged: her eyes glassy with emotion. He held her gaze for a long moment.

"Of course," he said as he broke eye contact: he walked a few feet away from her: turning his back to her. "You have my apologizes for frightening you that night… and the week after you absorbed me," he said.

"And?" he heard her ask strongly.

"And the week after the situation with the rebirth machine," he added.

"_And?"_ she asked again.

"A few nights scattered here and there," he admitted. He turned back to look at her. "Watching you became a bad habit of mine. I didn't know you were aware of it," he said as she opened her mouth to comment. "I know," he said strongly keeping her from saying anything, "that it does not improve the matter any, but I honestly did not intend to frighten you the way I obviously have. For that you have my deepest apology," he said.

"Well, now you know, I knew the whole time," she said. "I'm not saying you have ta leave me alone completely. But you can't use that tactic anymore. It's not reliable anyway. You've learned more about my capabilities in the last three day than you did over two years with stalking. Why would you want to keep using a strategy that doesn't work?" she asked.

"Because I enjoy watching you," Magneto answered darkly. He heard he let out a little sigh.

"I know," Rogue said. "But it needs to stop," she said again.

"It will- at least I'll make sure you are always aware we're in the same room," he added.

"I can live with that," Rogue said.

"Do you want to get Charles involved?" he asked after a moment.

"No," she said quickly. "I have my reasons," she added.

"So, this will stay between us then," he said. She nodded. "Alright," he said before he looked back at the classroom door.

"We should head back in," Rogue said.

"What explanation should we give?" he asked: mostly to himself.

"Who says we need to give one?" Rogue said before she walked up to the door. He raised an eyebrow at that as she turned back to look at him: her hand grabbing hold of the door knob. "You coming?" she asked. He nodded before she opened the door. He followed her back into the room. He watched her retake her seat as he resumed his spot at the front of the classroom.

"Back to our hypothetical situation," Magneto said. "Performing reconnaissance _is _understanding the competitive environment. Through that act, you would be gaining the knowledge that you would need to develop your strategy. _Any_ action taken to obtain information that can be later be used to develop a strategy _is_ building an understanding of the competitive environment. Any questions?" he asked. No one raised their hands.

"Alright," he started to say as he picked up the marker. "What are the difference between strategies and tactics?" he asked as he wrote "strategies" and "tactics" side by side at the top of the board. He underlined both and drew a line down the middle of the board separating the two. He turned back to look at the class. He gave it a moment. "Anyone?" he asked. His eyes snapped to Rogue's as she raised her hand. "Rogue," he said.

"Tactics are short term while strategies are long term," Rogue answered.

"Very good," Magneto said as he wrote "short term" and "long term" on the board underneath the appropriate columns. "Given that core difference, what others could you infer?" he asked the class. A few moments passed and nothing. He and Rogue made eye contact again as she started to raise her hand. "Someone _besides _Rogue," he said. "I can't call on you every time, my dear," he added as Rogue lowered her hand. She just shrugged.

Still nothing.

"I understand that it may not seem as though I am not teaching you anything: since I am hardy giving you answers before asking you all questions. But strategy, at its' core, is evaluating a situation and using the knowledge at your dispose to gain an understanding and devise a course of action to respond to whatever obstacles are in your path. I cannot teach you _everything _I know, but I _can_ give you the tools you will need in order to utilize the knowledge already at your disposal to make the best _possible_ decisions," he said.

"Right now, the obstacle in your path is attempting to answer my question. Which is all I'm asking you do; _make an attempt_. If I wanted someone to give me the correct answers on the first try, I would let Rogue answer each question: since somehow she's taking this course already," Magneto said. He watched a smirk appear on her face. What could that mean? Could she som- '_Now is not the time,'_ he told himself as he shook his head at himself. "Now- I will ask again: _what_ do you believe _might_ be some other differences between tactics and strategies?" he asked.

"Hmm-" he heard Miss Pride start to say.

"Yes?" Magneto asked.

"Well, a tactic might, like, be about completing something small? Like getting to the other side of a battle field. But a strategy would be, like, more about winning the battle?" Shadowcat asked.

"_Very good_, Miss Pride, _excellent_ example," Magneto said with a smile, which Shadowcat returned, before he turned to the board. "A tactic involves completing a task and a strategy fulfills a purpose," he said as he wrote "task and "purpose" under their titles. "What else?" he as he glanced around the class. A few hands were raised this time. Now, they were getting somewhere.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

My lab top is working again! So, I can write on the way to work again. I can't promise a chapter everyday, but things are looking good :)

What do you guys think so far? Please let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to everyone's who reading and those of you reviewing! :) I hope you enjoy where the story goes. Please let me know? :)

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Four

Magneto had his back to the class, as he had just dismissed them. He picked up the eraser and started to clear his notes from the board. The chattering of his students filled the air as he heard them start to depart the room. He honed in, however, on Rogue's voice when she became to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," Rogue said.

"Rogue, what was that about?" Scott Summers asked.

"Nothing really. Just a little misunderstanding, that's all," Rogue said. "Magneto and I talked it out in the hall and cleared it all up. I thought- well, I was wrong," she said.

"Rogue," Kitty Pride started to say: her voice concerned.

"What did you think?" Jean Gray asked.

"It doesn't matter, I was wrong," Rogue said. "Look, I'm- I'm a little embarrassed about it, okay. I made a mistake: a stupid little mistake. But Magneto was really understanding and he promised not to mention it again. After last time, with Miss Jones, I think I might actually get punished this time if Prof gets involved. So, can ya all just not mention my outburst in class today? Please?" Rogue asked.

"Sure, Rogue," Scott Summers said.

"Yeah, totally," Kitty Pride said.

"But you're okay?" Kurt Wagner asked.

"Everything's fine. Really," Rogue added.

"Okay, if you're sure?" Jean Gray started to ask. There was a pause. He assumed Rogue must have nodded.

"We're going go to the common room to watch a movie. Want to join us?" Jean Gray asked.

"Nah, I gotta get some stuff done before tomorrow. Ya 'all go on without me," he heard Rogue comment.

"Okay, see you in a bit, Rogue," Kurt Wagner said. Magneto put down the eraser as both he and Rogue watched the rest of the students leave the room. Rogue walked up to the door, as though she was going to leave, but to his surprise she closed it instead. Magneto walked out from behind the desk and moved to stand in front of it: as he had the day before. He watched Rogue turn to face him.

"Yes?" he asked her as they made eye contact again.

"You asked me to stay after class before," Rogue said.

"Yes, I did, before we talked… Is there anything else you would like to say to me?" he asked. He watched her open her mouth to speak before closing it again. She broke his gaze: looking away from him. He watched her lick her chapped lips. The girl was nervous, but why? "Rogue?" he asked after a moment.

"How do you talk to people, knowing that you know how they're gonna react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind?" she asked him before she made eye contact again. He raised an eyebrow at the question. The girl was getting more and more interesting with each passing second. He had so many questions.

"Is that how you feel?" he asked. "Like a manipulative mastermind?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Most of the time," she added.

"Why?" he asked.

"You heard," she said dryly.

"Because you told a lie?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "The conversation was between us, my dear. You were correct earlier: you do not owe _anyone_ an explanation. Despite having no responsibility to do so, you put their minds at ease. Hardly a crime worthy of debasing yourself over," Magneto said.

"Maybe," Rogue sighed as she sat down on one of the desks in the front row. Her eyes were on the floor.

"What else?" he asked her.

"It's complicated," Rogue answered.

"I am hardy a simpleton," Magneto said. Rogue smiled at that, for a moment. The smile faded quickly.

"It- it didn't use to be so bad. But the more people I've absorbed, the more I know about everyone. I know how they think. I know how they're gonna react to situations. I sit in a room, I listen to the conversations and, half the time, I know exactly what's gonna come out of everyone's mouth before they do. I try to get involved, but when I do, I- I feel like anything I say is gonna move the conversation in a certain way- and just- it-it's hard to explain-" she said she broke off before she rolled her eyes at herself. "I don't know why I'm-" she said as she started to walk towards the door. He could not let this conversation end. He quickly moved from the desk and grabbed her arm.

"Try," he ordered softly as he moved in front of her: blocking her path to the door. He watched her look down at his hand on her arm. She watched her try to take a deep breath: but found that she was shaking. He had never seen this reaction from her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told her gently as he loosened his grip on her arm. He didn't release her completely though. "You do not need to be afraid of me," he said as he rubbed her arm with his thumb: a calming gesture. However the girl gasped. The look in her eye was highly intensified as her gaze focused on his thumb. He knew he should stop, this touch his of being far less than innocent, but this reaction was so different from what he had seen of her before, he could not help but wish to explore it. With his free hand, he grabbed at the cuff of his shirt and pulled it over his fingers. He then moved his covered hand to her chin and tilted her face upwards until they made eye contact again.

"You shouldn't," he heard her whisper.

"What shouldn't I do?" he asked as he kept her gaze. The look in her eye: he couldn't bring himself to turn away. He had to discover its' meaning.

"Touch me," she muttered.

"I'm not afraid of your powers," Magneto said. Rogue rolled her eyes as she broke out of his hold.

"You don't even know what my powers are. No one does," Rogue said bitterly as she walked away from him.

"That doesn't need to be the case, my dear," he said as watched her.

"Yes, it does," she said strongly.

"Why? What would be so horrible about your capabilities being pubic?" he asked.

"You don't understand," she yelled.

"But I would like to," he told her strongly. "I will not tell anyone, if that's what you'd prefer. I believe that I can help you, Rogue, but I can't do that if I do not understand what you need help _with_," he said. He heard Rogue let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't even understand why this is so fucked up, do you? _You're_ the reason I had to start keeping these secrets," she yelled at him.

"I'm-" he started to ask himself. "Because you knew the whole time," he realized: voicing his discovery out loud. "You did whatever you had to in order to not give any reason to prolong my stalking. Keeping it from me meant hiding your capabilities from everyone," he uttered amazed.

"After I started, it just snowballed," she yelled. "I've so told many lies and lies by omission. Once it comes out, I don't think anyone in this house will ever be able to trust me again. And it's _your_ fault. But, yeah, _you're_ the one who can help me," she said bitterly.

"Then tell Charles the truth," he told her.

"You were dead for four months and I didn't say a word," she said. "The fuck was I waiting for?" she asked.

"You were _frightened._ There was still the _possibility _that I was alive. You knew that and chose to be cautious. Charles can't fault you for that, especially when you were correct," he told her.

"He might kick you out," she said.

"That is my problem to resolve, not yours," he said. "Charles is far easier to maneuver than a telepath with his skills should be. When he first offered me this position, instantly, I thought of what I could do with it," he said.

"Slowly, try to instill your ideology into the course?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It's _you,_ teaching a course on _strategy_: it's only a matter of time before you start quoting Machiavelli," Rogue said. He chuckled at that.

"True," he said with a smirk. "My point is, I'll be able to handle Charles. I won't be going anywhere," he said.

"What if you're wrong? What if he kicks you out because of me?" she asked.

"I would not hold you responsible," he told her.

"But it would've been _my_ fault. You won't get to teach all of us anymore. There's no other school like this. You'd be isolated from the most organized and influential group of mutants, _because of me_. Prof will go into full drive protection mode. Conversations like this would be over. And that curiosity of yours, about me, won't be satisfied. Not by a long shot. What would you do? _Honestly_, in that situation what would you find yourself doing?" she asked.

"…I'd probably start stalking you again," he admitted: knowing she already knew the answer.

"No shit," she exclaimed. "I don't want that. I want you to be where I can see you," she told him strongly.

"That's won't happen, my dear. I can _control _Charles," he told her.

"I ain't willing to take that risk," she told him. "I'd rather things stay as they are. I know how to handle this. I won't go back to you stalking me," she told him.

"Very well," he said. "We will not involve Charles unless you feel safe enough to do so," he said. He watched let out a sigh as she moved to sit on one of the desks again. He moved to sit on the desk next to the one she choose.

"But the more time passes, the worse it's gonna look," Rogue said as she looked up at him. "I know that, but- I can't," she told him. "I won't," she said. "I won't take that risk," she told him.

"Then, it seems to me, that I'm only one you _can _talk to," he said. He watched her eye widened for a moment.

"Hate setting traps for myself," Rogue said.

"I meant what I said, I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated as he placed his hand on her clothed shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. I ain't afraid of you hurting me. Not while you're living here," she said.

"But if I leave, you're afraid I might?" he asked.

"I don't want to tell you my fear. If you haven't thought of it already, I don't want to give you the idea," she told him. He smirked at that.

"I can respect that. It's very wise of you not too," he said.

"But _there's_ the trap. If we keep talking, you're gonna get to know me better. Thoughts you've never had are gonna pop up and half my fears might be realized because I _gave_ you the ammo to use against me," she told him before she moved her gaze to the floor.

"I understand your hesitation, my dear. But the alternative is you continue this path alone. Correct me, if I'm wrong, but you seem to have a desire _to _talk about it. You don't _want_ to be alone any longer, do you?" he asked as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No," she said sadly. "I'm tired of being the only one who remembers these conversations," she told him as quickly wiped a few tears off of her face. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I will gladly talk to you," he told her.

"I know," she said as she remade eye contact: another tear rolled down her face. He grabbed at the cuff of his sleeve and pulled it over his fingers again. He moved his covered hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He watched her face flush as she avoided his eyes. The girl wasn't use to this kind of contact: her reactions made that clear. It drove his desire to coerce such reactions from her. Gloves, he was going to need to purchase a pair.

"The other day in class when you said that you had déjà vu," he started to ask as he moved his hand to her chin and titled her face upwards. "What did you mean by that?" he asked as he watched her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. He watched her breaths come fast, before she broke away from his hold again: almost jumping off of the desk.

"This was a bad idea," he heard her muttered panicked as she ran for the door. He followed after her. "I shouldn't have opened up to you," she said as she reached for the door knob. "I knew it was a bad idea, but I-" she said as he came up behind her, her back touching his front, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"But you _need _someone to talk to," he started to say as she froze. "You've been alone in this far too long," he said.

"It can't be you," she said.

"You said you wanted to be friends," he pointed out. She didn't comment. He just listened to sound of both of them breathing for a long moment. "You know where to find me if you change your mind. I don't have to mention the déjà vu again, not yet," he said. "You can pick the topics we discus, my dear. I'll try not to pry on subjects you would rather avoid," he said.

"Do you really think you can help yourself from asking?" she asked. He chuckled at that.

"I'll _try_," he said. "It more than most people get from me," he told her darkly.

"That's true… okay," she said after a moment. "You're still gonna let me know whenever were in the same room together, right?" she asked. He ran his hand down her arm and took his right hand in his. "What are you-" she started to ask as she turned her head towards him slightly.

"Let me show you," he whispered in her ear. He used his abilities to move the two rings she was wearing underneath her glove. He heard her let out a gasp as he slowly turned the rings around her middle finger and thumb. "Keep wearing at least one of these and you will always know when I can see you," Magneto said as she glanced down at her hand. He watched her take a deep breath as her face flushed. "Unless it makes you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly. "It's just different," she told him breathlessly as he rubbed his shoulder with his thumb. "I ain't used to someone touching me so much," she said. "You can't even tell they're turning," she commented before he could speak.

"Convenient for both of us, my dear. No one will be the wiser," he told her as he continued to slowly turn the rings and rub her shoulder. His eyes widened with excitement as he heard her let out a soft moan.

"I should go," she said quickly. "I have homework," she said as she opened the door and raced out of the room. He let her go.

"I am most certainly going to need to a pair of gloves," he said to himself with a slight chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

So my phone is being weird and it's not letting me answer reviews on it anymore. o.O

So, instead, I'm back to responding to reviewers at the end of each chapter :)

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Five:

The next two days passed quickly for Magneto. The meals with Charles' students and staff were pleasant enough. And of course, those group activities gave him the excuse to remind Rogue that they were in the same room as each other. The first time, he had turned the rings on her fingers, was during dinner Thursday night. He had to keep himself from laughing as she dropped her fork. The girl had waited a few minute before she chose to glare at him: her eyes narrowed in anger. He had just shrugged at her: knowing the smirk, although not on his face, must have shown in his eyes. It still made him smile thinking about it.

After that dinner, Rogue had started to avoid him. If they happened to be in the same room, they were surrounded by many others. He managed to catch her gaze every now and then, but the girl worked to avoid his eyes. She had taken to staying in the common room or her own bedroom, most of Thursday and Friday, during her free time.

Of course, he would have liked to speak with her alone again but he could afford to take his time. Given that Rogue was determined to keep him at the institute, if only to know where he was and what he was doing, there was no rush. It was simply a matter of forcing her to engage him in conversation and he already had a plan to do just that.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said addressing his class. It was Saturday at noon. "Does anyone have any questions before we start today's lesson?" he asked. As he expected, no one raised their hands. The class as a whole seemed to grasp the core differences between tactics and strategy. They were ready to move on. "Today's topic is traps one can fall into while devising or enacting a strategy and how best to avoid them," he told them. His eyes met Rogue's as she glared at him: her eyes narrowed in anger. Already she knew, this lesson was for her. "Can anyone venture what one of those traps might be?" he asked the class. He watched Rogue raise her hand as she let out an angry sigh. "Yes, Rogue?" he asked.

"There are times," she said angrily, "when an enemy can utilize a tactic to try and flutter their opposition," her voice becoming less angry, more controlled. "These tactics are meant to distract you from your own goals. Forcing you to do something you weren't planning to, in order to maneuver you into a weakened state," she answered dryly.

"Such as?" Magneto asked. Her eyes widened as she paused. She looked away from him.

"Like at the school," she said a few moment later as she made eye contact again. "There are a lot of people who would rather we weren't there. They taunt us, call us names, antagonize us, in order to get a reaction. Their goal is to force us to use our powers and give Kelly the excuse he's been waiting for to expel as many of us as possible," she answered. The answer surprised him and a great deal of the class.

"And how does one avoid falling into this trap?" he asked her.

"But remembering something very important," she started to say. "These people if they tried, to attack any of us outright, we would be able to defend ourselves, without using our powers. They would be the one's getting in trouble. The fact that they have to force our hand, _without_ putting themselves in danger, means that they aren't willing to risk their own place at the school," she said. She had a point. Since, she wasn't forcing the issue, he had no plans to give Charles cause to kick him out.

"They _have_ to play by a certain rule set or they lose more than their willing. Since they ain't, all we have to do is take a deep breath, avoid eye contact," Rogue said dryly as she stared directly into his eyes, "and walk away. Because at the end of the day, _taunting _is the _only_ thing they can do," she said strongly. He watched her smile as she moved her hand to scratch her face. Did she just give him the middle finger?

"And if you're _really_ good," Rogue continued, "You're able to slip in, just one taunt of your own. It's small, only lasts a second. And the punk who tried messing with you, is asking himself all confused like 'did she just flip me the bird?'" she asked with a smirk before the whole class laughed. He couldn't help but smile. "And then _both_ of you _know_… _they failed_," she said with conviction as she kept his gaze. "You're still here, in control of yourself, doing what you gotta do. And _no one_ is gonna force you to do something you don't wanna," she finished strongly.

Rogue broke his gaze a moment later as the class broke out into clapping and cheering. She looked confused as she glanced around.

"Go, Rogue," a few of the students cheered. Rogue glanced around as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"_Very_ well said," Magneto commented as he joined in the clapping. "_Really_," he added as she met his gaze. He watched her take a deep breath as she broke eye contact: taking her own advice.

"I-I was just answering the question," Rogue muttered.

"I think we both know, you did quite a bit more than that," Magneto commented as they made eye contact again. He watched her let out a sigh before she smiled.

"Well, that's what you get for calling on me," she told him with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I'm afraid, my dear, I can't help myself," Magneto commented.

"No shit," she mouthed to him before she smirked. He smirked at that as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now settle down," he ordered the class. Within a moment they did. "I'll be the first to admit, that is a tough act to follow," he said while looking around the class. "But," he said while he made eye contact again, "as the professor here, I think I'm obligated to _try_," he said with smile. He watched Rogue scratched her cheek with her middle finger again. "Alright," he said as he turned to the board: hiding his smirk from the class. "Another trap is when one fails to recognize or understand events and changing conditions in the competitive environment," he said. "There can be an instance where you have devised a strategy. You have set your course of action and now it is just a matter of enacting your plan. But in the time that passing between planning your strategy and enacting it, new information comes to light. The trap you can find yourself in is, stubbornly holding to your original plan and, failing to act upon the new information at your disposal," he asked. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl would understand his hidden meaning.

"Mr. Lensherr?" Rogue asked. "But what if the competitive environment changes again? And the new found information turns out to only be a temporary change?" Rogue asked. She wanted to know how long he planned to stay at the institute. It was a fair question. "In that case, wouldn't it be more appropriate to stick to the original plan, rather than continually switch strategies?" she asked.

"I suppose, in that instances, it would depend on how long it took for the competitive environment to alter itself," he answered.

"Meaning?" Rogue asked.

"_If_ the change would take place in say a week or a month, than yes keeping to the original plan would be more appropriate. However, if the change could last months or years even, than it would be vital to adapt with each change," he answered her. He personally planned to stay at Charles' for quite time, assuming no group of human bigots forced his hand. The world was surprisingly peaceful for mutants in the wake of Apocalypse. There didn't seem to be any large anti-mutant coalitional gaining power and he hoped another generation of mutants might be educated and trained before violence broke out.

"Do you think that's realistic? In the world we live in; do you really think it could take _years_ for the competitive environment to change?" Rogue asked him. Was she asking him- He needed to talk to her alone.

'_I, sincerely, hope so,'_ he thought to himself as he met her gaze again. "The world as it is today, even, I'm finding myself capable of optimism. Anything is possible," he told her. He watched the look in her eyes soften as she smiled in response. "We need to move on from this trap, but please feel free to stay after class if you would like to continue this train of thought," he told her.

"Maybe," she told him thoughtfully. He turned his back to the board as he picked up the marker.

"Moving on, then," he started to say with a smile. He could work with 'maybe.'

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know? I know the chapters are shorter than you all are to used to me writing. But it's helping with the creativity of this fic so much! Plus, really fast updates! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jahunta4974: Thank you! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the fic! I got your PM about Taunting and I AM going to answer you, but I need like an hour to sit there and address all of your questions. You asked a lot! I will get to it this week. Thank you for that and your reviews! I am so happy you enjoy my work this much. It's such a joy to write when you have people who keep telling to go on

I might switch point of views in this story, but not for a while. The mystery is what does or doesn't Rogue know and how will or won't she react. Switching to her point of view will take some, if not all, or that away. So, I'm going to hold back for now. ;) I really hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please let me know?

NCISprobie: Hey! I love that you and I are reviewing each other's chapters each time! Thank you!

Okay, to answer your question: the shorter chapters REALLY are working for me. I used to have this rule about 4000 words or more. The chapter didn't feel like a real chapter unless it hit that mark. Like not enough had happened. And often that would delay posting new chapters. 4000+ words takes a while to edit! Especially when you're as prone to tiny mistakes as I am ;p Also, different story, different rules. In this one Magneto is watching EVERYTHING Rogue is doing, and the slightest action or reaction from her could potentially tell him A LOT. So, the shorter chapters feel more complete: like not as much needs to happen and I can have a single conversation be the whole chapter Thanks again for your support and I really hope you continue to enjoy where the story goes

Sissiewest: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Captivating is exactly what I'm going for! I'm so happy it's hitting that mark. Really hope you enjoy this update as well!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, everyone! Everyone in my family is born in March! All of my free time has gone to socializing with family! Which isn't a bad thing, I love March, but I've neglected the fic.

But I'm back! Yay more chapters ^.^

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Six:

"Is this gonna be a thing?" Rogue asked Magneto. He couldn't help but smirk as he turned from the board to face her. Once again they were the only two people in the room: the rest of the class departing a few moments prior.

"Would you like it be?" he asked easily.

"Maybe," she said as she moved to sit on one of the desks, facing him as he wondered what it would take to make her say yes. An old memory popped into his mind: a night he had stalked her from just outside her bedroom window last year: he could hear her faint voice moaning out the word 'yes' over and over again. He had looked in the window before he could stop himself and now the image of her touching herself haunted him. He longed to be the cause of those moans. Her reaction to his touch the other day had only incited his desire. No matter how much he tried to fight against the impulse, living here, he doubt he could control himself from at the very least seeking her out for conversation. "Magneto?" he heard Rogue ask: calling for his attention. His eyes snapped to her.

"I was lost in a thought," he explained.

"Obviously," Rogue smirked. He chuckled at that.

"Is there something else you would like to ask me?" he asked. He had promised to allow her to pick their topics.

"Did you mean what you say in class? That you plan on staying here a few years? Or were you just saying what you thought would get me to open up to you?" she asked. He had expected her to ask this question. There were a few ways he could approach it. Earlier, he had decided to attempt, what he believed would provoke the most powerful reaction from her.

"I meant it," he answered. "But given our history, I can't expect you to take that at face value," he said as he walked up to her. He watched her eyes widen for a second as he came up to her, but the quickly returned to normal as she sucked in a breath "I fear," he said as the front of his body lightly touched her legs, "that there is only one way, that you will believe me," he said as he took hold of her wrist and slipped the glove off of her hand. Her eyes locked with his. "Look for yourself," he told her darkly.

"You are such an ass," she said annoyed as she ripped her hand out of his and stood up. Shocked at her reaction, he barely notice as she grabbed the glove out of his and walked away from him. "How do you not _get_ this yet?" she yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused as he turned to look at her. She let out an irritated sigh as she put on her glove. Her narrowed eyes met his.

"When I said, that I know _everything_ about _everyone_, that _included_ you. _Especially_ you, you dick," she yelled. "I know you, really fucking well. So, all of these little tactics you're trying out, to get a reaction out of me: all you're gonna get is me yelling at you _pissed off_," she said: her voice elevating in anger and volume with each and every word. "Apparently you need to hear it again, so, I'll say it again:_ I want to be friends_, but in order for that to happen, you _need_ to _act _like one," she screamed: her voice cracking with anger.

"I ain't Prof. I ain't gonna be blind to you saying one thing to my face and meaning something completely fucking different and laughing in your ass off about it. And I ain't gonna put up with it either. I will _always_ know and call you out on your _bullshit_," she screamed: her eyes tearing with emotion. "I like talking to you. I _miss_ talking to you," she said: a tone of regret behind her anger. His eyes widened with that last comment. When had they talked in the past? "FUCK," she screamed in anguish as broke eye comment. She hadn't meant to say that, he realized. He watched her close her eyes as she tried to take a breath. The girl was practically hyperventilating.

"Rogue," he said concerned as he took a step closer to her: putting his hand on her arm. She ripped her arm away from him as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"_Congratulations_, your plan _worked_," she said mockingly. "You got me to tell you something, I wasn't planning to," she said bitterly. "Happy now, jackass?" she screamed. No, no, he wasn't. He watched her turn away from him and walked to the door. "Do _not_ follow me," Rogue yelled firmly before she stormed out of the room: slamming the door behind her. "Fuck," he heard her scream again from the hall. He stood there for a long time as he absorbed all that she had said; replaying the conversation over and over again in his mind.

"Damn it," he yelled. "I owe her another apologize," he lamented.

* * *

So, two big reveals in this chapter Please let me know what you think?

Speaking of which:

PurpleLilly: Your wish, my eventual command. :p Again, sorry for the delay. Hoped you liked this chapter?

Jahunta4974: Thank you so much! To answer your question, if someone will pick up on things, not yet, but you never know. Rogue WAS yelling pretty loudly there. We'll see

And thank you! It really is our salary and the reason we (I) keep coming back for more Thinking up these situations is fun enough, but being able to fan girl out with other Rouge/Magneto shippers is priceless

Sissiewest: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. My one fear of this fic was this was all going to seem too familiar/similar to their dynamic in Taunting. Your comment is making me think, I'm doing a good job of creating something a little new Thank you!

NCISprobie: Thank you! I'm glad you're finding it interesting! So, you asked for an escalation and while, I didn't intend for it to happen, the conversation turned to that very quickly! Don't you love that, when you write? The characters surprising you and the story/conversation going in a direction you didn't expect? ^.^ Can't wait for you to update and please let me know what you thought of this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

^.^

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Seven:

The girl had understandably avoided him for the rest of the day. Given their argument, he didn't seek her out. He had thought he might have the chance to apologize at dinner, but Rogue did not attend. When a comment was made by her brother, questioning her absence, Kitty Pride had just commented with a shrug, "She said she wasn't hungry."

'_I'll give this another day,'_ Magneto thought to himself: he was anxious to set things right between them. '_And why is that, exactly?'_ he asked himself, yet again. He was obsessed with the girl, he knew. It was a fact he had come to terms with some time ago: when he continued to stalk Rogue on and off again despite no longer having a solid reason to do so. The few times he had checked up on her within the last year alone, it alarmed him, but he could never bring himself to stop. He had a desire to get to know the girl. She showed so little to the outside world, yet the comments she made, the look in her eye, the knowledge she possessed, he knew there was more there.

'_She won't tolerate my usual tactics,'_ he thought. The fact that girl knew and was calling him out on those tactics was beyond interesting to him. Who was this girl? What are the capabilities she keeps hiding to herself? What conversations had they had in the past? '_How would that even be possible?' _he asked himself. _'Alright, start at the beginning. What do you know about the girl's powers?'_ he asked himself.

He knew that when she touched a mutant she uncontrollably took a piece of their life force and a dose of their memories. To his knowledge, a culmination of research, observation, conversations with Mystique and the telepath he had hired after the incident with the rebirth machine, he knew that the dose Rogue received was a jumbled mess of random memories. It had been an utter coincidence that the girl had been able to find his base in the Sahara Desert.

But this directly contradicted what she had told him, twice now. _'She knows everything about everyone,'_ he repeated himself. '_Hiding her capabilities from me meant hiding them from everyone else,'_ he reminded himself. A statement he had made, but she had not disagreed with. '_But I hired a telepath_,' he thought annoyed. It was the reason he stopped viewing Rogue as a threat. He and Miss. Harkness had gone to the institute, late one night, and Magneto had watched the woman enter Rogue's mind and report back on what she found inside.

"The child is no threat to you, Magneto. It was mere chance she found your base. The night Rogue used her abilities on you, thoughts of the machine were in your mind, and those plans transferred to Rogue's mind upon her touch. If the girl ever absorbs you again, try to clear your mind, it could help wonders," Miss Harkness had told him. He had thanked her shortly after, given her payment and both of them had been on their way. None the wiser what had occurred that night.

'_Unless the woman had lied to me?'_ he asked himself. But what reason would the telepath have had to do so? He had paid her good money. Where had he gotten her contact information again? He thought about it for a good while, but nothing came to him. He didn't recall: which was odd for him. Usually, he could remember such facts.

'_Damn it,'_ he thought frustrated. He needed to speak with Rogue again. He could contemplate all he liked, but he knew only Rogue had the answers he sort. Unless he started asking questions of some of the others? _'But if the girl finds out I'm asking, she'll see though the questions and it will just anger her,'_ he thought with a sigh. _'No, if I want answers, I'm going to have to wait for her to be willing to give them to me,'_ he lamented. '_Tomorrow,'_ he concluded,_ 'I've apologize to her tomorrow, and we'll go from there,' _he hoped.

* * *

The next morning Magneto sat at the kitchen table far longer than he had any business to. He finished his cup of tea long ago: yet he had let it sit on the table in front of him for all this time. He had a book in his hands that he had read before. He absent mindedly turned the pages every few minutes or so. None of the students paid him much mind as they entered and exited the room. As a whole they were still slightly nervous around him, but for the most part they had slowly become accustomed to his presence in the manor. He and Charles had had a pleasant enough conversation, but he too had left after eating.

Magneto's eyes met Rogue's as she entered the kitchen. She let out a sigh upon seeing him.

"How long have you been sitting here?"she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nearly three hours," he answered as he closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Well, you're gonna have ta wait a little longer. I'm hungry and I missed dinner last night," Rogue said dryly as she walked over to the cabinets.

"You didn't need to do that," he said as she pulled out a box of cereal.

"If I had, would we have had this conversation last night?" Rogue asked as she walked to another cabinet and pulled out a bowl.

"I would have tried," he said as she put the two items on the table.

"Then I had to do that," Rogue commented as she walked over and got a spoon. He let out a sigh.

"Please take your time," he said. She let out a sigh as she collected the milk. She walked back over to the table and placed the items with the others. She then took a seat across of him. He watched her pour herself a bowl of Coco Puffs, add the milk and take her first spoon fill.

"You must really wanna talk to me," she said annoyed before she took another bite. "So talk," she said dryly.

"I did not realize that my use of tactics would anger you so much. I am sorry for that. In all honestly, I'm very much used to handling _all _of conversations using such tactics. The question you asked me: 'How do I talk to people, knowing how they're going to react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind? My answer, is that is how I _always_ feel. But I've grown accustomed to it over the years and I've allowed that feeling, those tactics, to become second nature. I've never regretted it until you started calling it out," he said. Rogue laughed at that.

"You mean until it _stopped working_," Rogue said with a smile. "You'd be fine using them if it worked. But they ain't anymore and you don't know _how_ to react," Rogue said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"My powers," she answered as she finished chewing.

"Yes, that I know, but _how_?" he asked again. She didn't answer him: she just kept his gaze. "Rogue-" he started to say.

"I'm not comfortable with you knowing that," she said. "Not yet," she added before she took another spoon full of food.

"But you could be?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said again. "It depends," she said.

"On?" he asked.

"You," she said. "Why do you wanna know so badly?" she asked.

"I-... I'm fascinated by you," he answered.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't know how she would react to this. And he wasn't ready for her to storm out of the room just yet, but he didn't have much choice but to tell her the truth.

"When I was stalking you I saw something I shouldn't have," he answered as he broke eye contact.

"What did you see?" she asked. He hesitated. "If you want me to trust you, then you need to be honest with me," Rogue said. He took a deep breath as he met her gaze.

"I saw you pleasuring yourself," he admitted.

"So, this is about sex?" she asked: not missing a beat. She barely reacted to his confession.

"Of course, I would very much like to," he said.

"It could _kill _you," Rogue said warningly.

"Because you're the only capable of putting on a pair of gloves?" he asked incredulously. Her face blushed at that but she quickly tried to laugh it off. She wasn't running out of the room as he feared, so he decided not to question her on her reaction. "It would a bit tricky and kissing would have to be that the minimum but it's hardly impossible. And I promise you, my girl, if we did decide to venture down that road _both_ of us would be _highly _satisfied," he said.

"So, this _is_ about sex?" Rogue asked pointedly.

"Not _entirely_," he answered. "Do I find you attractive? Yes, of course I do. You are incredibly beautiful and I have prefect vision," he said. She laughed at that, but her face was blushing brightly. He wondered briefly how often it was anyone commented on her beauty. He pushed the thought from his mind.

"_But_," he said strongly, "I also find you very interesting as a person. I've never met anyone who continually surprised me with everything you say, everything you do. My dear, when you said that you knew everything about me, you did mean everything, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"My childhood?" he asked. The look on her face turned to pity.

"Yeah," she answered sadly.

"Where I was when I was your age?" he asked. She let out a sigh at that as she glanced down at his left forearm. Both of them knew what numbers were hidden beneath his fabric of his shirt.

"Yes," she answered sadly: her eyes flashed with emotion. "All those people," she whispered, her eyes filing with silent tears. He watched her in trepidation.

"Do you have more than knowledge? Do you _remember_ the camps?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah," she whispered, looking away from him. He must have seen at least a half million dead bodies during his times in the camps. There were nights when visions on his captivity from the concentrations camps still woke him: needing to remind himself he had long been freed from such a place. "Yeah, I do," she said before she took a deep breath. He reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I am so sorry," he said earnestly. "I would never wish those memories on anyone," he told her as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Can we not talk about that?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Of course," he said immediately. "But just one other question?" he asked carefully.

"You're the only one who knows," she answered before he had a chance to ask. "I've never told anyone about your past," she said. "At first it was because you were watching me. But after you stopped for the most part, I still didn't tell anyone," she said.

"Thank you," he said sincerely as he squeezed her hand in his. She smiled at that.

"It's not my past to tell," she commented.

"Never-the-less, _thank you_," he said. She just nodded. "Do you recall what I did during the nineteen sixty?" he asked next. She took her hand out of his.

"You mean the Nazi murder spree you went on?" Rogue asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes, _that,_" he said. Over the course of about four years he had searched for his wife Madga, after she had run away from him out of fear. He had come across a few Nazi's during his search and one thing led to another. They had called him out as a Jew, a fight broke out and with his newfound powers he had punished them for their crimes against his people. When he found his wife's headstone, he spend an additional five years taking out his anger on any Nazi he came across and by that point he had been activity searching for them. He honestly lost count of how many he killed. "And you're _willing_ to be friends?" he asked confused.

"They were scum of the earth _Nazi's_," Rogue said dryly. "Good riddance," she added.

"Never let Charles hear you say that. His bleeding heart for all living things might implode upon itself," he said dryly. Rogue laughed at that.

"Are _you_ gonna bring it up in conversation?" Rogue asked.

"Not likely," he answered.

"Well, I ain't either. So, I think we'll be okay," Rogue said with a slight smirk. He chuckled at that.

'_We'll be,'_ he repeated to himself. He felt like he just gained an accomplice. "Thank you again for being willing to keep my secrets," he said.

"No problem," she said with a smile.

"Do you remember what I was like in the nineteen eighties?" he asked: hoping to lighten the mood. Rogue's face instantly lite up.

"God, you were such a slut," Rogue laughed. He had had a series of one-night stands.

"It was a mid-life crisis," he said defensively.

"That lasted _seven_ years," Rogue exclaimed before laughing.

"It was a _long _mid-life crisis," he argued. Rogue chuckled at that. He wasn't going to win this one. "Well, some good came out it," he commented.

"Yeah, Pietro and Wanda are alright," Rogue agreed. He smiled at that. "You realize it only a matter of time before another kid popped out of the woodwork, right?" she asked.

"It is not," he said dismissively.

"_Please_, one day Prof's gonna have an appointment with some woman and her child, you're gonna come into the room to be introduced and then she's gonna slap you across the face and demand to know why the hell you gave her a fake name and number. She is gonna rant in front of your fourteen or fifthteen year old kid- come on, you know that's the timeline we're working with here," she added in response to a look that must have been on his face. "And the kid's gonna be all like, 'Mom's who this guy?'" Rogue said in a higher pitched voice. "And _that's_ the first impression your kid gonna have of you," Rogue said.

"That is not going to happen," Magneto said firmly.

"You wanna bet?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Name your terms, girl," he said.

"Has to happen within the next four years-" she started to say.

"Within the _next _year-" he interjected.

"Three," she countered.

"Two," he said.

"Fine," she agreed. "Winner gets bragging rights for life," she added.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yeah, _that's_ it," Rogue said mockingly. "Either you get bragging rights for life, or you have another kid," she said. "You do realize you win either way, right?" Rogue asked him. Magneto raised an eyebrow at that. "So, deal?" Rogue asked as she extended her hand towards him.

"Deal," he said as he shook her hand. He watched a smirk come to her face as took her hand out of his.

"So, I heard Prof's might be interviewing some kid from the mid-west in a couple of weeks to see if they could be a good candidate for the institute," she said as she stood up. "Keep your fingers crossed," she said with a smirk before Rogue picked up her bowl and spoon and walked them over to the sink. He felt his chest tighten. He hadn't realistically considered the possibility that he might have another child until this moment.

"Damn it, Rogue, I'm going to have a heart attack every time Charles brings somebody new to the institute," he said annoyed.

"Yeah," he heard her happily sigh, as he watched her stripped off her gloves, "that alone is kinda worth making the bet," she said with a smirk as he heard the water turn on.

"You are an evil evil woman," he said halfheartedly as he stood up, picked up the milk and returned it to the refrigerator. She laughed at that.

"Either you do or your don't," she said with a smile as she placed the now clean bowl in the dish-drain. "Our bet's ain't gonna change the past, just you're perception of it," Rogue pointed out. That was true enough.

"As I said," he added as he returned the cereal to its' cabinet. He heard the water turn off. "Rogue," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned to face him: she leaned against the sink, her gloves in her hands as she put them on.

"I can't recall the last time I've ever had this honest of conversation about myself with another," he said.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Knowing you don't have ta hide anything?" she asked as she finished putting on her gloves. Before he could tell himself not to, he marched up the sink and corned her there, pressing his body against hers. She glanced up at him. "It's the middle of the day, anyone could walk in," she warned him: her face flushing again.

"Then let's go elsewhere," he said as he ran his hands up and down her clothed arms. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"I have homework to do," she said breathlessly.

"You always have homework to do," he countered before he leaned in for a kiss. She pressed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Don't," she said. "I don't want your memories in my head. You're not, right now and I don't want the nightmares to come back," she said.

"Nightmares?" he asked as he backed his face away from hers.

"I've had nightmares before, I don't have them now, I don't want them again," she said. "So, I can't absorb you, okay?" she said. He nodded.

"There are other things we can-" he started to say before he heard footsteps. Both he and Rogue made eyes contact before they instantly broke apart. He turned to see Hank McCoy enter the room.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly as he walked to the table and picked up his cup.

"Good afternoon," Hank McCoy said with a smile. Magneto turned back towards the sink.

'_Damn it,'_ he thought as he walked over to the sink and turned on the water. The girl had fled the room as he had his back turned. He picked up the sponge and started to wash the cup. He was making progress with her: that was clear. He was making strides he never thought he would ever make with another living person. '_Feels good, doesn't it? Knowing you don't have ta hide anything?'_ replaying the girl's statement in his mind. It really had felt good. He could hardly wait to have the chance to speak to her again.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know? :)

As for Magneto's past, given that both he and Rogue already know what happened. It only makes sense for them to go into so much details. Magneto's past and it effecting the present will be a thing in this fic, but it you have any questions, or want me to expand on anything, please just ask? :) Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Sunday! So, instead of getting out of bed, I decided I wasn't going to go upstairs and say hi to my family until I fished this chapter. The reasons why will be VERY apparent by the end of chapter ^.^ Also, longest chapter yet so far for this !

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Eight:

Later that evening, he saw Rogue again at dinner. He had made eye contact again and the girl had actually smiled at him in response: a nice change. All he had to do was be honest with her and not activity try to manipulate her. He could handle that. Interestingly, the girl was wearing sweat pants and long sleeve black shirt. Not her usual attire. He supposed she could have been working out before dinner, but she didn't look as she had worked up a sweat. Perhaps he could ask her later.

After dinner, he managed to break away from the table and followed her and a few others, Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pride and Jean Grey, down the hall. He moved the rings on her fingers as they walked: letting her know he was there. He watched her glance down at her hand before glancing behind her at him. He smiled at her. She quickly turned her head back forward.

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty Pride said. "Want to go watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sorry, Kitty, I gotta go meditate," Rogue answered.

"You're _always_ meditating," Kurt Wagner complained.

"Yeah, I know, but it takes a lot of it to keep my powers under wraps," Rogue said.

"Are you making any progress?" Scott Summers asked.

"Yeah, a little, but I'm still working on a couple of things," Rogue answered.

"Do you need to borrow my powers again?" Jean asked. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nope, I think I'm _finally_ passed needing to do that," Rogue said: he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, that awesome," Kitty Pride exclaimed.

"If it turns out you do need my powers again, just ask. I don't mind," Jean Grey said.

"Thanks again, Jean," Rogue said.

"Anytime," Jean Grey said with a smile.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, alright," Rogue said as she started to part ways as she made her way to the stairs

"Later, Rogue," Kitty Pride said.

"Night, sis," Kurt Wagner said. There were a couple of more goodbyes as the four of them headed further down the hall.

"Rogue," he said as she caught up with her on the stairs. "I was hoping we could talk more," he said.

"I need to meditate tonight," Rogue told him as she looked at him.

"Can I ask about the meditation?" he asked as they continued up the stairs.

"A big part of it is keeping the nightmares away, which I have under wraps right now. So, I'm working on some other stuff," Rogue said.

"What stuff?" he asked as they came to her bedroom door.

"We'll more talk tomorrow, okay? After school," she added as she turned up to look at him. He glanced at her door for a moment before turning back to look at her. "You tempted to ask me if you can watch, aren't you?" she asked. He swallowed at that, resisting the urge to do as she said.

"I'm sorry," he said: it was the only response he could think of that might not completely anger the girl.

"It's- it's okay," she said with a sigh. "I'd rather you be honest with me then hide things," she said.

"I'm trying," he told her. "I'm also attempting to fight these urges of mine," he told her.

"What urges?" she asked him her eyes wide and curious.

"I'm not certain you want me to answer that question," he said as he ran his hand down the side of her arm. "But I will answer it, if you ask again," he said as she sucked in a breath at that.

"…I'm-" she started to say before she stopped herself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm getting to the point with my powers-" she started to say, changing subjects.

"Yes?" he asked again as he moved his hand from her arm: bringing it to his side.

"Where mediation isn't gonna be enough. To the point where I'm gonna need someone to practice one. Someone, who won't pass out immediately, if I don't want them to, or if I do absorb them be accident," she said carefully. "You're one of the only mutants I've ever absorbed, when I wasn't trying to control my powers, that's _stayed_ conscious. I held on to you for a good eighteen seconds, most people get knocked out after three," she said.

"But I thought you had said if you absorbed me that the nightmares might return?" he asking.

"It's one of the things holding me back from asking for your help," Rogue said.

"I would like to provide it. I owe you that," he said.

"You don't owe me anything," she said.

"I'd beg to differ. Let me help you," he said.

"There's something I need to try before I get into a second set of tests, but-" she started to say. She stopped when as they both heard voices coming up the stairs. Her eyes snapped to his. He gestured to down the hall: away from the voiced and she nodded. Neither of them wanted to explain what he was doing outside of her bedroom. Within another second they were both quickly making their way down another hallway: towards the wing of guest bedrooms, most of which no one was occupying. Well, aside from his.

He moved in front of her, as he opened the door to his bedroom and he heard her take a deep breath as she followed him in. He turned to glance at him as she closed the door behind her.

"Would you like the chair or the bed?" he asked her.

"I actually wanna sit on the bed, especially if I start meditating. If I do, you're gonna sit on the chair?" she asked nervously.

"I am going to sit on the chair," he repeated seriously.

"Okay," she said with a nod as she made her way to the bed. He heard her let out a long sigh as sat down.

"You were saying?" he asked as he made his way to the wooden chair, sitting in front of his desk.

"There's a test I need to do, but once I do it, and well the way I really wanna do it," she said breathlessly, her face flushing as he pulled out the chair, faced it towards her and took a seat. "I'm afraid of how you're gonna react. I'm afraid of both us not being able to control ourselves," she told him as she made eye contact.

"I'm afraid, I can't help to alleviate your fears unless I know what test you're referring to," he pointed out.

"I knew you were gonna say that," she sighed. "Okay, I guess it's just a chance I'm gonna have ta take. Do you think we should talk to Prof first about you helping me?" she said.

"I don't see the need. He can't object to me offering you my assistance," he said.

"Yeah, but your assistance is gonna involve me coming into your room, every night, to touch you," she said as his sucked in a breath. Her choice of words was having an awful effect on his libido. "I think he'll wanna know about that, before people see us and start talking," she said.

"We'll," he started to say: his voice unintentionally husky. Rogue's eyes widened slightly at the tone of his voice: she knew what it meant. He quickly couched, clearing his throat. "We'll mention it tomorrow," he said his voice back to normal, "after we've started. The students have noticed how you and I have been talked after classes. Now, we have the topic we can claim to have been speaking about the whole time," he said.

"That-" she stated to say as she glanced away from him for a moment. "That could work," she said thoughtfully as she met his gaze.

"Shall we then?" he asked. He watched her take a deep breath.

"Okay," she said with a nod after a moment. She moved to her legs crossed beneath her. He watched her closed her eyes as she started to take deep calming breaths.

'_God, she's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself.

"This isn't gonna work," she said as she opened her eyes. "I can't relax with you watching me like that," she said.

"What would you like me to be doing instead?" he asked. She sucked in a breath at the question: her face flushing. It seems he wasn't the only one who found this situation highly erotic.

"Mediate with me?" she asked. He nodded.

"We should move to the floor," he said as he stood up. They both knew sitting on the bed was out of the question.

"Okay," she said with a nod as she stood up as well. "We just need to claim down," she said. He opened his desk draw and pulled out the pair of black gloved he had bought. He put them on. "It's crazy how-" she started to say with a little laugh as she sat down on the floor.

"Yes?" he asked unable to keep the huskiness from his tone as he turned to face her. He felt entirely too dangerous, towering above her, while she had that look in her face. Her eyes instantly focused on the gloves.

"How excited we both are right now," she said breathlessly: her breaths were shallow, coming fast. He moved to sit in front directly of her: his legs crossed beneath him as her were. His legs, pressed directly against hers. She made his gaze as he took her hand in his. "Do you just have those?" she asked as he stared down at their hands.

"No, I bought them for you," he told her. He didn't think it was possible, but her face managed to flush further.

"You shouldn't have put them on," she said breathlessly.

"Do you want me to take them off?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Damage is already done," she muttered.

"No, it's not," he said. "We haven't started yet," he said. "But would you like to?" he asked hopefully. She nodded making eye contact with him. He lifted his hand and brought her hand to his lips. She let out a little moan as he kissed her hand, her eyes closing. "I wish it could be your lips," he told her. He moved his free hand to cup her cheek. Even though the glove, her skin felt so warm.

"What- what urges?" she asked again. She was so young, why didn't that seem to matter to him or her for that matter?

"Would you like me to _tell _or _show _you?" he asked. She took a deep breath. He was giving her one last chance to back away from him. There was no doubt in his mind: she knew what he meant by that statement.

"Both," she answered. He quickly moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up and on top of him until she was straddling his lap. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

"The night," he started to say as he lifted her up as little. He used his powers to undo the zipper on his pants, her eyes widened at that. "I watched you, all I could think about," he said as he pulled his member out. He gently pushed her down against him, making sure the angle was right. She let out a soft moan. "Was how your body would feel against mine," he said.

"Hold on," she said before she lifted herself off of him for a moment. He watched her slip her hand underneath her pants

"What are you-" he started to ask.

"Moving something out of our way," she said with a smile as she moved her hand out from her pants and she took hold of his member. He let out a groan as she lowered herself back onto him. She had moved her underwear to the side. Even with her sweat pants blocking the way, he managed to slip just the tip of his member inside of her. She let out a soft moan as started to rotate her hips into him. He let out a groan at the feel of her moving against him, knowing he was somewhat inside of her. He started to meet her thrusts. "Fuck," she exclaimed as she stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he stilled his movements.

"Turns out that hurts," she said. "Fuck, I was hoping that would work," she said.

"I have a few ideas of my own," he said with a smile. "Lay back," he said.

"You know, we might as well go to the bed," she smiled. He chuckled.

"Alright," he said as she lifted her up. He carried her to the bed and she laid back on it as he asked. He heard her kicking off her shoes as he walked over to his dresser and picked out a condom from his top draw.

"So much for controlling ourselves," she smirked as she saw what he has picked up. He moved back over to the bed and opened the condom.

"Highly overrated in this particular regard," he smirked. She laughed at that as she took off her pants and underwear and he put the condom. "Move up to me," he said as he stood at the edge of the bed. She did as he asked. He took hold of her hips and lifted her up toward him. She hooked her legs around his body: helping him maintain the position. He held her to him with one hand as he took his member in the other and moved it to her entrance. "I cannot remove my pants unfortunately. Let me know if the zipper hurts you at all. We'll think of something else if need be," he said.

"If you go slowly enough, and not all the way in, we should be okay," she said her body shaking in his hold. He smirked down at her.

"Well, let's give this a try then, shall we?" he asked. She smiled at that before he pushed himself in side of her a little. He didn't want to hurt her. She let out a moan as her eyes widened. She tightened her legs around him, pushing herself closer to him: pushing his member deeper into her. His eyes closed at the feel of her around his member: she was so tight and warm.

"Fuck, that feels good," she muttered as he opened his eyes. The sight below him: god, it was better than he had imagined.

"We're only getting started, my girl," he smirked before he brought up a magnetic shield around them and the bed.

"Sound proof?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but far better than not having it up. We shouldn't have to worry about attracting attention to ourselves with this. Let me know if you have any trouble breathing ," he said. She nodded before started to thrust in and out of her, pulling her hips back and forth against him. Her eyes closed as let out a moan. She moved her hands to cup her breasts. He let out a groan at seeing her touch herself. He used his powers to unhook her bra: he watched a smirk come to her face. "Rogue, lift up your shirt please," he ordered. Her eyes fluttered opened: meeting his gaze with a heated look in her eyes. She lifted up the shirt and bra, pulled her breasts out. She moved her hand to cup both of her breasts. He watched her massage them in her hands for a while as he struggled to kept his pace slow. Her eyes closed for a moment as she moaned.

"Is this what you saw me doing that night?" she asked. His eyes widened at the question: half expecting her to yell at him to get off of her.

"Yes," he uttered honestly nonetheless. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Did you like watching me play with these?" she asked breathlessly before she let a little moan twisting her own nipple. He could hardly believe the questions coming out of her mouth.

"Yes," he said hoarsely as he increased his pace. She let out a loud moan as she continued to push into him: their eyes locked with the others. She was talking dirty to him: using his stalking as a tool to arouse them both? '_This isn't my imagination,'_ he had to remind himself as he thrusted in and out of her. The girl moaning beneath him was real and she… _'She is _loving_ this,'_ he thought with a smirk. She was gasping now as he thrusted into her.

"Did I?" she started to ask as she ran one of her hands slowly down her body. "Did I do this too?" she asked as she started to rub her clit. He buckled against her fast: coming hard at the sight of her touching her clit. Usually he could hold out for far longer, but she had taken him by surprise. He felt like he was in his twenties again: the sight of a naked wife alone being enough to make him come. He had gained so much experience since then; been with more than his fair share of woman. But none of them affected him, none of them surprised him like this girl could.

"Yes," he groaned as he remained inside of her for a long moment, just watching her touch her clit and breasts. "Yes, you did," he said before she let out a moan.

"After all this time, all that watching… Max," she said as she met his gaze. His eyes widened being referred to by his given name. She smiled up at him. "Don't _you_ wanna be the one doing this?" she asked him almost laughing. The tone in her voice was almost mocking. It angered him, she was right. After all this time, why did it take her asking him to realize what he wanted to do? He practically growled as he pulled his member out of her. He lifted her up and pushed her further back on the bed, giving himself room to kneel: her right leg between his legs.

She tossed her head back onto the bed as he took over: he thrusted three fingers into her as his thumb rubber her clit. His other hand took hold of her nipple and twisted it between his fingers. He couldn't remember ever wanting someone as much as he wanted her now.

"I want to hear you moan," he commanded firmly. She moaned loudly with a smile on her face: giving him what he wanted. "I want you to beg me for more," he ordered.

"Please, more," she gasped. "I want more, don't stop," she begged playfully. There was a hint of mockery in her voice, but the smile on her face told him she didn't mean to insult him, she was just enjoying herself, enjoying his commands. "More, Max," she called out as she moved in time with his fingers. He groaned at the use of his name.

"Tell me what you want to come," he ordered.

"I wanna come so badly, Max," she moaned. "I wanna come for you, for your eyes only," she told him breathlessly. How did she know what to to add? How did she know exactly what he wanted to hear? He was hard again. He slowed his pace, deciding what to do next. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she said quickly. "D-don't stop," she said: actually begging. He chuckled at that. "Max, you ass, I'm so close," she yelled at him. He couldn't help but laugh darkly. It was his turn to mock.

"Beg me again," he ordered as he thrusted his fingers deep into her once.

"Please," she moaned: her tone had a desperation to it this time. "Max, please, I wanna come so much. I wanna come for you," she muttered.

"Do you?" he asked as he withdrew his fingers from her.

"Yes," she gasped, her body trembling. "Please, Max, please," she begged: her eyes were wide. The expression on her face was almost pain stricken. She was honestly afraid he wouldn't continue. He had teased her long enough.

"Tell me, Rogue, tell me you want to come with me inside you," he ordered. He watched her let out a sigh in relief. He smirked at that.

"I want you inside me," she moaned begging as she brought her hand to the breast he wasn't touching. "It felt so good," she told him as she massaged her breast. "I wanna come with you inside me. Please," she begged with a smile as he stared down at her: enjoying the power she was giving him. "You know you wanna," she smirked playfully. He chuckled as he lowered the shield.

"Yes, I do," he said as he walked away from the bed, pulling the condom off of his cock and throwing it in the waste basket. He glanced over at her and saw she was running her hand down her body as he watched him walk about the room. "Do you dare touch your clit, girl," he ordered firmly. Her hand stopped where it was. "You will come when I allow you to and not a moment sooner, do you understand, Rogue?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, sir," she told him breathlessly. He groaned at the title. "Sorry, sir," she said with a smirk, "I'm a little over excited," she said playfully as she ran her finger around her nipple. He smirked.

"Well, behave yourself and you'll soon get exactly what you've been asking for," he told her. She let out a laugh at that as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out another condom.

"Fuck, this is so much more fun with somebody else in the room," she said. He chuckled at that as he opened the condom. "Well, when I know they're there," she added seriously.

"I doubt we'll have that problem again," he said as he walked up to the bed. "Forward, please," he ordered. She moved till she was at the edge of the bed again. He raised the shield again.

"Do you wanna try something else?" she asked.

"Next time," he said with a smile as he took hold of her legs, she wrapped them around him body as she had. "Right now, we know this works. We can get always get creative tomorrow," he told her.

"Maybe," she said with a smile. He smirked at that. He positioned his member in front of her entrance, and then he waited. It only took her a few seconds to realize why. They were playing again. "Sir," she said breathlessly, "Please fuck me?" she asked as she moved against the tip of his member. "I can feel you there, you're so close. I want you in me," she said. "Ohh," she moaned as she massaged her breasts again for his enjoyment. "I want me you inside me. I want you to come inside me again. I wanna come with you inside me. Please sir," she begged.

"You certainly know how to motivate a man," he said jokingly. She started to let out a laugh: that turned into a gasp as he entered her in one stroke. He used one hand to pull her against him as he used his other to rub her clit. She let out a loud moan.

"Faster, please, sir," she pleaded. "Oh, I wanna come," she yelled out as she met his thrust.

"Soon," he promised as he pumped in and out of her. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed as fast as he could. She was screaming now: her hands were taking fists full of the blanket in her hands. She was gasping her air, in between her moans.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhh, yes, _yes_," she screamed. "Don't stop," she yelled out. "Oh, Max," she moaned. "Please," she begged as she started to come. "Ohh," she yelled out as she whole body arched upwards. She let one last long moan as her whole body shook.

"Say my name," he ordered firmly: he was close himself. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"Max, oh, I want you come for me," she told him. "Please come for me," she begged. He let out a loud groan as he buckled against her a few more time, coming once again. A few moments later he broke away from her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Both of them spent a few moments, just listening to the other breath.

"Holy shit," she muttered a while later as she still struggled to catch her breath. He turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face as she met his gaze. "How'd that measure up?" she asked him. He let out a laugh.

"I can't wait till I have the strength to do that again," he told her as he cupped her cheek.

"Me either," she smirked. He laughed at that. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him.

"You can tell me _all _of your secrets," he said.

"It kind of ironic that you were watching me that night," she said.

"How so?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause, the whole time, I was thinking of you," she told him with a smile. His eyes widened at her statement. Before he could remind himself not to, he pulled her face to his: pulling her into a kiss. She moaned against his mouth as they deepened the kiss.

The next thing he knew he was looking down at his own body.

'_What?'_ he asked himself confused. He could hear Rogue laughing. _'Rogue?'_ he asked.

"Guess I'm gonna need to borrow Jean's powers again, after all," she said while laughing. He heard her take a deep breath as he somehow moved further from his body. He was turning, but he didn't know how, the next thing he could see, was Rogue image in the mirror. He watched her lift her shirt up and off of her head. The angle, it was although he was looking at her those her eyes. "That's cause you are, Max," Rogue told him as she slipped off her bra as well. "You're in my head, sorry," she said.

'_How do I get back to my body?'_ he asked her.

"You're still in your body," she told him. "You're a _copy_ of your own conscience and when you wake up you're not gonna remember this conversation. Just like you don't remember all the others ones we had, the first time you were in my head," she said with smile. "Explains everything, doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

'_You need to tell my counterpart,'_ he said firmly.

"Beg me to," she ordered before she started to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she laughed quickly. "I'm going to… just, not _yet_," she said. "You scared the shit of me a while back," she said.

'_So, this is revenge?'_ he asked.

"No, this is just _fun_," she smirked. "I'm tell him first thing in the morning, _if_ you can tell me honestly that this _isn't_ the most fun you've had with a woman in decades," she said. He didn't response. He couldn't deny the truth. "Thought so, thanks for the confirmation, Max," she said with a smile before she turned back and looked at his body. "We should _not_ let him wake up with a condom on," Rogue said.

'_That would be preferable,'_ he agreed. _'When _are_ you going to tell me?'_ he asked as she made her way over to his body.

"I haven't decided yet," she said. "It won't take me too long, I promise," she said.

* * *

So, that's it! Longest sex sceen I've ever writen. Your welcome? Thank you for reading and please tell what you guys think? :)


	9. Chapter 9

My week is about to get busy. So, I thought I would give you all another chapter while I could ^.^

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Nine:

Magneto opened his eyes as he let out a groan: his head was killing him. He saw he was on his bed, a blanket had been pulled over him. "Rogue?" he asked out loud as he glanced around the room. He saw out of the window: the sun was up. The girl must have returned to own room after he had kissed her. _'Idiot,'_ he reprimanded himself: he had gotten carried away at her confession. He shouldn't have kissed her like that.

'_Cause, that night, I was thinking of you,'_ he repeated in his mind: hearing her voice as an image of her smiling face staring at him. He had to stifle a groan at the thought of it. Their encounter last night- The girl had been fearless with him, enjoying herself beyond belief. She was exactly the type of woman he could see himself being with.

'_If only she wasn't so damn young,'_ he thought annoyed. Her age didn't bother him, not nearly as much as it should. But given that he was planning on staying at Charles' for some time, he did have to consider the man's reactions to his choices and sleeping with one of students was certainly going to cause a stir. _'Perhaps, if we keep it to ourselves for a while,'_ he thought. He needed to talk to Rogue, find out what she wanted to do. This was a decision they needed to make together.

He looked at the clock: it was nearly eight am. He raised an eyebrow as he took a second look at his nightstand. There was a bottle of water, two aspirin and a note. He picked up the note.

'Sorry for the headache. It's a side effect of my powers. The aspirin should help. Drink the whole bottle of water too. Thanks for your help last night. I hope we can do that again if you would be willing? Let me know, Rogue.' He smiled at the message on the note. He _would_ like a repeat of last night's events. He sat up with a groan he pushed the blanket off of him. He looked down, the girl had been nice enough to clean him up and return to his member to his pants.

'_Thoughtful of her,'_ he thought: same as the note had been. He reached over and took the aspirin in his hand. He popped them into his mouth as he opened the water bottle and took a big sip. _'I need a shower,'_ he thought as he stood up. He made his way over to his private bathroom, something he had insisted upon when Charles had made him an offer to live here. He glanced over at the towel rack and saw his gloves hanging there to dry. He smiled: the girl had washed his gloves. He took a deep breath as he closed the door to his bathroom. It should alarm him, how much he liked the girl and how easily he could see himself making her apart of his life, but couldn't bring himself to do so. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to touch her. If was only eight in the morning and already he knew he was going to be counting down the hours before he could see her again. He let out a sigh as he turned on the water to the shower. Thank god, he had things to do today.

* * *

He had the spend most of the day finalizing the surprise quiz he was planning to give his class tomorrow. A test to see how they had absorbed the information he had given them so far and to evaluate the skills for strategic planning already at their disposual.

He and Charles had played a game of chess, later in the day, always a fun pastime.

"You were up late today," Charles had remarked: as they across from each other: a chess board between them.

"Yes, the girl's powers knocked me unconscious," he had commented casually.

"What?" Charles commented alarmed. "What girl?" he asked.

"Oh, right," he exclaimed looking up from the board. "I forget to tell you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" Charles asked.

"Rogue and I have been talking after my class, about her powers. Well, we were speaking about the class work as well, but it _became_ a conversation about her powers. Regardless, she told me about the progress she been making with mediation and how her progression can only go so far with mental training," he said.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"She needs someone to practice her _physical_ abilities on: to test things, to seek control over them. We've talked a couple of times now about the subject and considering Rogue does not immediately knock me unconscious, we both agreed I would be an ideal candidate for her to practice on. Last night was our first go at it and she knocked me unconscious. Hence, I woke up later than I intended to," he said. "Charles, I can't believe, I had forgotten to tell you about this sooner. Apologizes, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark, old friends," he finished: lying through his teeth.

"It alright," Charles said dismissively. "When and where are you two planning to have these sessions?" he asked.

"Well, the girl already told me she likes to mediate in her room. Last night she conducted that part by herself. And we agreed about 10:00pm at night would be a good time each day. If she does render me unconscious, which will most likely be the case for some time, at least the hour is late and I would have been going to sleep soon regardless. And as for the place, well, my bedroom," he said matter-of-factly. "Again, when she causes me to lose consciousness, I will already be in my bed," he said. "I offered to do these tests in the infirmary. In case the idea of being in my bedroom made her uncomfortable. Which is the last thing I'm seeking to do," he said.

"Well, of course," Charles agreed nodded.

"But the girl said she had spend a bit of time down there herself, that the beds were horrible on the neck and she didn't want to add neck and back pain to cost of doing her favor. Very considerate of her really," he told Charles. "So, for the time being that's the course of action we're going to take," he said. He would find Rogue as soon as she got home and ensured they had their story straight. _'That shouldn't be difficult,'_ he told himself. "Unless you can think of a better alternative?" he asked: knowing the man would not have one.

"Do know what types of tests she attempting?" Charles asked. This he couldn't bluff. He had to hope Rogue wouldn't be angry at him for divulging something she may have not wanted him to repeat.

"That's where the girl's gotten vague. I'm attempting to get her to open up about it but I have this feeling she's slightly ashamed of her capabilities. Have you ever gotten that sense from her?" he asked.

"Actually, yes, I know what you're talking about," Charles said. "She always gets vague when I've tried to ask her what she learned from the people she absorbs," he said. "Has she opened up to you at all?" he asked.

"Not much yet. I believe she's afraid, she'll make me uncomfortable by having knowledge of things I personally haven't told her. I'm trying to assure her that I won't, but it's going to take time. I think it's helping that she had my memories in her mind for so long. About six and half months, wasn't it?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Charles, the day the girl's powers went out of control there were _sightings_ _of me_ in downtown Bayville. _I _knew wasn't in Bayville that day. I looked into it," he said dismissively.

"Magnus? What does that mean?" he asked firmly. Magneto let out a sigh.

"Shadowcat told Avalanche, Avalanche told Pietro, Pietro told me. The great mutant grapevine at work," he said. He heard Charles let out a sigh. "Really after those two dated, your Kitty Pride became the best spy I never employed," he said with a slight laughed. Charles did not look amused. "Come now, Charles, its' water under the bridge," he said. "Or would you like to resolve our current partnership for a past transgression?" he asked.

"Play your next move, Magnus," Charles said annoyed.

'_Thought as much,'_ he thought smugly as he turned back to the other game he was playing.

* * *

He had spent his evening cooking dinner for the institute: Mondays and Wednesdays being his days to do so. At first, he thought he was going to detest the chore, but he found he rather missed cooking. Although, he never had cooked a meal for such a large group of people: he found he rather enjoyed the challenge and the all metal cookware set Charles had in his kitchen. He was having a bit too much fun multitasking with his powers. '_It's only twice a week, I can indulge myself,_' he thought amused. He had three pots on the stove, one of which he was sautéing onions and garlic: it helped a great deal not needing to turn the spices by his own hand, instead moving the pan itself to keep the spices moving. He also had three knives cutting various vegetables and two additional knives slicing chicken breasts.

"Like wow," he heard a voice say. He turned to see who had just entered.

"Good Evening Miss Pride, Miss Grey," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," Kitty Pride said.

"Wow," Jean Grey said in awe.

"How either of your happened to have seen Rogue?" he asked. He still needed to get their story straight and he hadn't seen her since last night. He had tried to find her about the time they students usually return from schoo, but she had been no where in sight.

"Yeah, she borrowed my powers again. She said she was going to mediate till dinner," Jean Grey said: her eyes one the display behind him.

'_Damn it, I'll have to find her after dinner, before Charles gets a chance to talk to her,_' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" he heard Jean Grey ask.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"How are you controlling all of that at once?" she asked.

"Decades of practice," he told her. "Is this something you would like to be capable of with your powers?" he asked her.

"One day, maybe," she said.

"Start with sand," he told her as he picked up a cutting board with vegetables on it and dumped it into one of the pots of boiling water. "I used bits of metal, but it's the same principal," he told her as he called a metal spoon to the pot to stir the vegetables. "Levitate the sand into the air with one motion. Once you have it all up there, start to separate it into smaller piles. Start with two, then four, then eight and so on. At some point your exhaust yourself, which is fine, it part of making progress. Do this a few times a week and slowly your find the amount of piles you can make, before exhaustion sets, in increasing over time. This skill set will transfer to other avenues of using your powers. You'll notice it as you get stronger. You'll _notice_ that you're getting stronger," he said with a smile. "It's not an overnight process, you'll need to complete the exercise regularly in order to see improvement," he warned her.

"I will, thank you," Jean Grey said.

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. "If you start the process and find you need more advice, feel free to ask again. I'm happy to help," he told her.

"Thank you," she said again. He smiled at her.

"Now, if you both would please excuse me: I need to ensure what's on the stove remains _eatable_," he said lightheartedly before he turned back to his preparations. Kitty Pride giggled at that "Alright, what's next?" he asked himself: no longer paying the two girls any mind.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Magneto was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard someone entering the kitchen.

"Hey, how's your head?" Rogue asked as he turned to look at her. He smiled at her.

"The aspirin helped a great deal. Thank you," he told her as she walked up to him: he watched her span the view around him.

"You kinda have your hands full right now," she pointed out. He let out a sigh.

"I do, but we need to talk," he said.

"Right after dinner," she suggested. "I'm not on dishes tonight. If we both high-tall it for the exit as soon as dinner's over we should make a clean break," she said.

"Just make certain Charles doesn't have the chance to coax you into a conversation," he said.

"A little late for that," Rogue said with a smirk as he felt his eyes widen. "Max, relax, everything's fine," she said quickly as she placed her hand on his arm: her thumb rubbed his skin in calming gesture. "He called me to his office right after school. I'd had a good idea what you'd say to him. It helped having you in head. We'll okay," she told him with a smile as he felt himself let out a sigh in relief. "You want help with anything?" she asked as she moved her hand off of him. He shook his head no. "Okay, we'll talk after dinner," she said.

* * *

As dinner was breaking up and the residents of the manor were starting to disperse, Rogue's eyes caught his as she started to walk up to him. The chatter around him was loud but thankfully none of it intended for him.

"So?" Rogue started to say as she walked up to him, "you still wanna come mediate with me?" she asked. It was as good as an excuse as any to explain why they were going to spend the next few hours together.

"Yes, I would," he answered with a smile.

"Okay, just follow me, alright?" she smiled.

"Lead the way, my dear," he said pleasantly.

* * *

Magneto followed Rogue out of the institute's elevator onto one of the many sublevels beneath the school. They walked down the hall of the sublevel till she stopped in front of one of the gyms. He followed her into the gym and closed the door behind them. He had the overwhelming desire to walk over and touch her, but he fought against the urge. They needed to talk.

He watched her walk to the side of the room and grabbed a couple of yoga mats. She turned to look at him with a smile before she tossed him one of the yoga mats.

"Thank you," he said as he started to lay it out.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile as she laid her mat in front of his before she sat down on it, her legs crossed beneath her. He sat down in front of hers. "So, how was your day?" she asked as she reached over and took his hand. He smiled at that.

"Not unpleasant," he answered. "Actually, rather productive," he said.

"You finish writing up your test?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, I did. It's supposed to be a _surprise_ quiz," he told her.

"Your secret's safe with me, Max," she said with a smirk. He chuckled at that.

"While we're on the topic of secrets: are we hiding our activities last night from the household?" he asked her.

"For now, I guess. I don't want you to get kicked out of the manor because of me, for any reason," she said. "Besides, no one would understand. Everyone would be so fixated on the age difference and they'd think that you're taking advantage of me," she said rolling her eyes. "I don't wanna deal with that right. I do a lotta stuff to keep people around me comfortable, but giving up the way you made me feel last night, ain't one of them," she said firmly. He smiled at that.

"I have no intention of giving this up, either," he said as he squeezed her hand in his. She smiled at that.

"Do you mind if we mediate for a while?" she asked. "There's something I wanna try," she said. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Just say yes," she ordered playfully. "Trust me. You're gonna like this experiment," she told him.

"Very well, yes," he said. He watched her closed her eyes as she started to take deep calming breaths. "You know, meditation works better is you close your eyes," she said with a smirk. He let out a sigh as he closed his.

"There are other topics you and I need to discuss," he pointed out.

"Later," she said. "First we're gonna breath a lot," she told her before took another deep breath. He followed suit, taking deep breaths in time with her.

* * *

He heard Rogue let out a happy sigh. His eyes snapped open as he felt her climb onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips. To his further surprise she brushed her lips against his.

He did not feel the pull of her powers. Instead, he just felt her soft lips against his He parted his lips to deepen the kiss: she let out a soft moan as his tongue entered her mouth. Encouraged by the sound, he deepened the kiss further, dancing his tongue around hers. She moaned again, louder this time. His eyes snapped opened as she quickly pulled back from the kiss.

"Rogue that was-," he said before she opened her eyes meeting his glaze. Her eyes were lite up brighter than he had ever seen and her face was flushed with color. "Congraudations," he said earnestly.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now, please tell me how the hell did you do that," he ordered playfully. She laughed loudly at that: resting her head on his shoulder for a long moment when as she laughed. "Rogue?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down her back. Her laughter slowly died down before she let out a contented sigh.

"A few more seconds, please?" she asked. "That feels really good," she said. He chuckled as he gave her what she asked for. He listened to her take deep breaths. A few moments later she lifted her head and met his gaze. She leaned in, kissing him. His eyes closed as they deepened the kiss again.

About a minute later she broke away from his face. She opened her eye, meeting his gaze.

"Showing you what I can is different than telling you how," she told him seriously. "I want to tell you," she said. "I wanna tell you everything there is to know about me, but I can't help but feel the the need to hide things from you. You're the reason I had to for so long," she told him.

"I never wish to make you feel that way again," he told her honestly. "Please tell me?" he asker her as he held her gaze. She let out a sigh.

"If you ever make me regret telling you this, you can say goodbye to me keeping your secrets," she told him.

"Fair enough," he said. He heard her let out another sigh.

"You know about my powers going out of control, right? Last year?" she asked her. He nodded. "That night Prof destroyed all of the people I had absorbed, He ripped them outta my head: very painfully. It left me really fucking weak for a long time. But after he did, I could actually _feel_ my skin. It- it was like I was burning: from head to toe. After my head stopped killing me, I figured out that the burning was my powers. A few weeks passed, something else happened and I absorbed a couple of people and the burning went away. I figured out through some trail and error, that if I wanna have access to controling my skin it can only be me up here." she said pointing to her temple. "And right now it is," she said.

"That why you've been borrowing Miss Grey's powers, to rid yourself of other's mind. Today mine," he said out loud. Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, between that and the medidation I can have control. I just need more practice and I need your help with that. I wanna be able to do anything I can think of and still be about to turn my powers off. Right now, if I get too excited, I can't control them. Just being around you gets me excited," she told him, which he smirked at, "So, you're kinda the prefect person to practice on. My goal, what I want, is to be able to have sex with neither us needing to wear clothes if we don't wanna. Think you can help me get there?" she asked. He let out a loud laugh at that: he couldn't help himself. After a moment he met her gaze as he pulled her against. He watched her face flush.

"Absolutly," he smirked. ''Nothing would make me happier," he told her honestly. She smiled at that.

"Okay," she smiled. "So, lets get started," she said.

* * *

Hey! So, that's it for today. Rogue can turn her powers off! :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know :) Thank you again to everyone who is reading! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Ten

Later that evening Magneto and Rogue's lips we locked for the sixth time. She was still sitting on his lap: both of them were rather enjoying the friction of their groans rubbing together, but it was clearly effecting Rogue. This being the shortest amount of time they had kissed yet.

"Sorry," she said after she pulled her lips back from him. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Nothing to apologize for, my dear," he said as he ran his hand up and down her arms. "Improvement takes time and practice," he said as he cupped her cheek with his gloved hand, "both of which we have. Your endurance will increase. We just need to keep at it," he said. She nodded. "Perhaps, next time we should start with something a little less sexual?" he said.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Wednesday night, after you've mediated, how about we go for a run?" he asked. They both knew between his class, dinner and any homework she needed to complete that, Tuesday would be too busy to plan anything.

"And what, we're just hold hands? See how long I can keep my powers off while running?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly," he said.

"Yeah, that could work," she said with a smile. He returned the smile.

"So now that that's settled," he started to say as his ran his hand down her body. "You did so well this first session," he said as his hand slipped in between their bodies. "I believe you deserve a reward," he said as he cupped her groin with his hand and applied pressure. Her eyes closed as she let a moan.

"Please sir," she said breathlessly as she moved with his hand. He leaned by her ear.

"You don't have to do that every time," he whispered as he rubbed her groin.

"I know," she said as he moved in time with him against his hand: he could hear the smile in her voice. "You like it, right?" she asked as she ran her fingers though his hair. her other hand went to his back, holding herself to him.

"Very much so," he uttered.

"And I think it's fun," she told him. "We both know we're equals in this relationship, that's what matters. The rest is just foreplay," she told him. He smirked at that. "Faster," she ordered breathlessly. An idea came to mind.

"Yes, mistress," he smirked against her ear. Being the submissive one in these types of interactions was not something he was usually willing to do. But the girl so often surprised him: he honestly just wanted to see how she would react to the switch and what she would do with it.

She let out a moan as she tightened her hold on his back. She opened her eyes and fixed him with a heated gaze.

"You're fingers, in me, _now,_" she ordered firmly. He smirked: so she would hurry things along. It was good to know.

"Of course," he said as he used his powers to undo her zipper. He gently pushed her back until she was laying against the yoga mat. He quickly pulled her pants and underwear down and off of her. He wrapped his hand around her waist as he lifted her back onto his lap: her arms were around his neck: holding herself to him. Once she was settled on his lap, he slipped his gloved hand between her legs. She let out a moan as he thrusted three fingers into her.

"You took you're time," she commented as she moved against his fingers.

"Apologizes," he said as she moved her hand to cup his face.

"It's okay," she said. The girl's breathing rate was decreasing: she was calming down. Not the effect he was hoping for. "Can we switch back? I'm all for trying new things, but I think we both like it more with you in charge," she said.

"You barely gave that a shot," he commented as he thrusted into her.

"But all it's doing is making me impatient. I don't want you apologetic," she said as she moved up and down against his hand. "I don't want you fumbling: trying to figure out all those little things that I want but can't say," she said.

Uncertainly in a partner, was a turn off for her, good to know. And he knew that having power over her was a turn on. He could work with that. He was curious how far, would be too far for her. Well, he was in charge again, she had asked for as much.

He lifted her up and laid her back on the yoga mat. He removed his fingers from her and used his free hands to pin her hands above her head. He pulled metal from the air and used it to bind her hands to the floor. He met her gaze: her eyes were widened and her breaths were shallow. He placed his hand over her heart: it was beating extremely fast. He met her gaze again. Was that fear in her gaze?

He moved his hand to cup her breast and massaged it. He watched her eyes close as she let out a moan.

Fear was a turn on for her? Was it the danger she was in? Or her lack of control over him? There could easily be a distinction there that he needed to define. He wanted to know her, he wanted to understand her reactions to him.

He ran his other down her body, touching her everywhere. She was reacting, pressing her legs together: no doubt trying to cause friction and ease the throbbing between her legs. He wished he could outright ask about her turn on and turn offs, but he knew the girl might not be willing to answer that direct of a question. He had to be her first real sexual partner; she had told him as much last night. Which meant any fantasies she had, any turn ons that developed, did so in her bedroom, while she was alone, with only her thoughts. Perhaps she was having trouble defining it herself? He was going to have to get creative if he wanted to learn anything.

"Tell me, Rogue, about the night you were thinking of me," he ordered.

"Which one?" she asked. He stifled a groan at that. She had thought about him more than once?

"The night I watched you pleasure yourself," he answered.

"Which one?" she asked again. "It happened three times, didn't it?" she asked. Yes, it had, exactly three times over the course of a year. He continued to ran his hand up and down her body. He fingers danced across her inner thigh, so close to her groin. But this was quickly becoming less of a sexual encounter and more of an interrogation.

"Did you know that before last night, before you absorbed me?" he asked her.

"I shouldn't tell you-" she started to say as he cupped her groin again: his thumb finding her clit. Her eyes snapped opened: meeting her gaze.

"Do you want to come, girl?" he asked her as he rubbed her clit. He stared down into her eyes: searching for a sign: was he going to far?

"Y-yes, sir," she muttered. She was still playing along? Or perhaps she really was afraid of him in this moment? She always had the option to call Charles. But in doing so, he would be kicked out- well most likely. The girl probably felt alone, scared, as though she had no choice but to go along with him. He was not that much of monster to force anyone into this sort of situation.

He quickly stood up and walked away a few feet away from her as he freed her hands.

"Max, why did you stop?" she asked him. He turned back to see that she was sitting up. The fear in her gaze: well what he thought had been fear, it was gone now. Replaced by curiosity.

"I didn't go to far?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be here right now, if I thought you would _actually_ wanted to hurt me or blackmail me or anything like that," she told him. "Did _I_ go too far?" she asked. "Was I too submissive?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"You're the one who decided to pin me to the ground. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how far you would be willing to go," he answered her.

"And what did we learn?" Rogue asked a laugh. He raised an eyebrow at that. "That I'm less afraid of you than you think I am," she answered her own question. "Come here, Max," she said with a smile as she reached her hand out for him.

"You were hesitate to answer my question," he pointed out as he walked over to her.

"I've_ been_ hesitate this whole time," she said as she pulled him to the ground. He sat in front of her on the yoga mat. "Doesn't mean I don't want you to know," she said as she moved to straddle his lap again: her arms wrapping around his neck. "Just means, I ain't gonna make it easy for you," she said before she leaned in and kissed him. She was relaxed enough to control her powers? The girl continued to confuse him. She broke it a few moments later. "Do you want a safe word?" she asked him.

"That might be helpful," he agreed.

"Okay, how about 'red' for 'stop now', 'yellow' for 'ease up a little but don't stop' and 'green' for 'good to go?'" she asked.

"That will work," he said.

"Okay," she said with a happy sigh. "Green, damn it," she said with a smile as she rubbed against him. He chuckled at that as he moved his hand in between their bodies: once again his fingers blushed against her clit. He watched her eyes closed as she pushed down against his hand.

"No, Rogue, not until you answer my question," he said. She let out a sigh.

"I knew _while_ it was happening," she told him. His eyes widened at that.

"How?" he asked.

"The first time, I wasn't sure you were there. When the window flew open, I knew there was a small possibility that you might have come in to get a closer look. And that thought turned me on, more than it should have," she explained. "I'm still kind of working though it, ya know? When you do and think things you had no idea you were capable of? When you want things that no one in their right mind would admit to wanting," she told him.

"You don't have to be ashamed of liking what you like," he told her.

"Maybe, but I sure as hell ain't telling anyone beside you," she told him.

"That's fair enough," he said. "Frankly, it's no one else business. But what do you think it was that aroused you that night?" he asked.

"Coming into my room like that was a huge risk for you. If anyone had seen you, what it would have done to your reputation. The fact that you chose not to give a shit, that you risked all that just to _look at me_. That you found me that beautiful, that _desirable_. It turned me on," she shrugged. "You're the first person, who knew what I could do that still _wanted_ to," she said. "It ain't that long of a list, but it matters to me," she said.

"As it should," he said. "You're powers mightbe a tricky to work around, but anyone who entertains the thought of being with you, who can't be bothered to try, is not worth your time, my girl," he told her. She smiled at that. "The second time I watched you, was there any doubt in your mind?" he asked.

"No," she said. "The second time my window flew open, I thought it would be safer to assume you were there. Helped that I was right," she told him.

"Indeed," he said.

"Have I answered enough questions yet?" she asked impatiently as she rubbed herself against his hand. He chuckled at that.

"I supposed so," he smirked as he resumed rubbing her clit. "You've been such a good girl answering all my question, haven't you?" he asked her as her eyes closed. Her hands were on his shoulders.

"Yes, sir," she answered. He smirked as he thrusted three finger into her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She started to moved up and down, against his hand. He wished he had brought a condom, but he had left them up in his room. The girl would have to settle for his fingers.

"That's it," he said as he moved his free hand to cup her breast. She let out a moan at that.

"Please, Max, faster," she begged. He increased his speed as she started to gasp. He leaned in, till his mouth was by her ear.

"When I was watching you, did you ever wish I would admit to being there?" he asked, The girl let out a gasp at his comment. "Did you ever wish I would stop watching and join you on the bed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as he continued to thrust into her.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to?" he asked darkly in ear. She let out a moan at that. "You wanted to, didn't you?" he asked.

"Every time," she moaned.

"I would have been happy to comply," he told her as he thrusted his fingers into her. She was close now. "Why didn't you ask me too?" he asked again. She gasped. "I asked you question, girl," he said firmly as he started to decrease his speed.

"I-I was afraid," she told him quickly. He resumed his increased speed.

"Of what?" he asked.

"We- we were still enemies then," she struggled to say. "I was- I was afraid what you would do with that knowledge. I- I still am a little," she admitted.

"Yet, you're telling me now. Like the good girl you are," he said against her ear. "You want to come, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she gasped. He put up the shield around them, just in case.

"I afraid, I couldn't hear you," he teased.

"Max, please, yes," she yelled out.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

"Yes, I wanna come," she shouted as he he thrusted into her as hard as he could. It only took a few more moments after that. He watched her stop her movements as her back arched. He continued to thrust into her: her hands were grabbing his shoulders as he let out a loud moan. "Don't stop," she said. He smirked as he continued his movements.

"You are so beautiful. I could never tire of watching you obtain pleasure," he whispered in her ear. She let another loud moan: coming hard. "Such a good girl," he whispered, "letting me watch this," he added. Her hold his shoulders tightened as she moved her head to rest against his chest. He continued to thrust into her, in time with her breaths. His thrusts slowed as her breathing started to calm down.

He watched the girl for a moment as she rested against his chest. It was going to take her a while to calm down completely. Not that he minded. He found that he enjoye:( d holding her like this.

Finally he slipped his fingers out of her. Curious, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. He rather liked the taste of her. The girl, glanced up at him. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing. He just smirked at her as he reached back down. She gasped as he rubbed his fingers against her opening. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked again.

"Eventually, my girl, I'm doing that will my lips," he promised her.

"I think I'd really that," she said with a little smile.

"So do I," he agreed. "You're get there," he told her. "Soon the on limits you'll have are the ones you _voluntary_ place on yourself," he said with a smile. She smiled at that.

* * *

So, that was all smut... Hoped you guys liked it. :) Please let me know? I'm just having WAY too much fun exploring the dynamic of their relationship through these encounters ;p Let me know what you think. Am _I_ going to far?

RogueNya: Thank you! I'm glad you liked this chapter too :)

Jahunta4974: Thank you! Yeah, Charles does not abuse his powers, like at all. Which is great for him as a character and it's the only reason why no one finding out is believable. :)

Actually, Magneto was just offering advise, because he's a good teacher. Last chapter I was trying to say, that Magneto does more with his life than follow/obsess about Rogue.

I'm really glad you liked chapter 8! I was in the weirdest mood when I finished it writing. Also in a weirdest mood after finishing this chapter. I really hoped you like it. :) I love seeing your reviews come in It really does mean a lot to me as a writer :)

Sissiewest: Thank you! Glad I got you addicted! In all honestly, this story is not going where I expected it to. I have a few facts that both of them are keeping from each other and them revealing those secrets is just taking on a life of it's own. Glad you liking it and hope you liked this chapter too :)

NCISprobie: Thank you!The quick updates are happening because I'm mostly writing these chapters in 5 hours brusts. I'm glad you're enjoying them! I agree, Rogue is a really strong character and that doesn't get shown a lot. (Both of our stories, totally showing that she's strong ^.^) I'm really glad you're enjoying it and looking to hearing what you have to say about this chapter and looking forward to your next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Eleven:

The next day Magneto stood in front of his class from behind his desk. He saw a few of them eye the stack of papers on the desk.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm certain you're wondering what these are for," he said as he placed his hand on top of the stack of papers. "This would be your first test," he told them all. This was met with a chorus of groans and lot of anxious students.

"Guys," Rogue started to say with a laugh. "There's no _failing_ out of the institute," she pointed out as a few eyes turned to look at her. "This is for _his_ benefit," Rogue said as she pointed at him as he picked up the tests and started to hand them out. "He wants to make sure he's teaching methods are working. And if they ain't, evaluating each one of us individually will give him the insight he needs to properly plan the rest of the course. So, everyone relax and just answer each question the best you can. The only one under any real pressure here is Magneto," Rogue finished.

"As she said," Magneto said, "Anything you don't know, you will by the time we've completed this course. Please just do the best you can," he said before he made eye contact with the girl again. "Rogue, hallway for a moment, please?" he asked. She stood up and he followed her out of the classroom. He kept the door open, to ensure the students didn't decide to talk among themselves. Even if they spoke quietly, the class was going to be able to hear both of them. They would have to keep the conversation PG.

"You already know all the answers to questions on this test, don't you?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Did you know the answers before you absorbed me?"

"Which time?" she asked again. "It happened three times, didn't it?"she asked with a smirk. His eyes widened at her choice of words. Yes, it _had _been three times she absorbed him. He wasn't going to dignify her quote with a response. She was clearly just trying to get a reaction from him. Why was she allowed to do that, when he wasn't?

_'Because, she didn't stalk me for weeks,'_ he reminded himself as he placed his hands in pockets: trying to appear casual and relaxed. "Go mediate," he ordered.

"Are you kicking me out your class?" Rogue asked.

"Training your powers is a better use of your time than answering questions we both know you already know the answers to. You don't need me to tell you that," he said. She let out a sigh.

"No, I don't" she sighed. "I just kinda like giving you a hard time," she said.

"I've noticed," he said dryly. "Which is why I was thinking perhaps you could help me with the curriculum? Truth be told, you know the learning habits of everyone in that room far better than I do. The test results will only tell me so much. I could use your insight," he told her. She smiled at that.

"What would be my title? Co-professor or teacher's assistant?" she asked.

"Teacher's assistant, for now," he answered. "We'll see how well you and I work together and how much input you're able to give," he said.

"I'll say yes on two conditions," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was going to be interesting.

"Which are?" he asked.

"When we're arguing about how you should teach something, and trust me its' gonna happen, you actually listen to me and take my advice into full consideration. No pulling rank and stubbornly sticking to your original idea. If I'm pushing you to change something more than three times it's because I'm right, you're wrong and you need to listen me. Your class and their understanding of the material _will_ improve," she said.

"And the second?" he asked.

"When the time comes for a lesson on _ethics_, I'll write the entire thing from start to finish and when you teach it no _Machiavellian_ improvisations," she said strongly. He smirked at that. "You wanna teach a class on ideology, fine, but present it for what it is. No _propaganda_," she finished strongly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said smoothly. She gave him a look: both of them remembered how he had confessed to planning just that. But now that the class had heard the topic be brought up, he wouldn't be able to slip anything in. She had just single highhandedly foiled his plans. Perhaps it shouldn't surprise him. Despite her willingness to keep his secrets, she was still an X-Man.

"Can you agree to all that?" she asked. He just smirked at her.

"You have yourself a deal," he said as he held out his hand to her. She met his smirk as she took off her glove and shook his hand. As he expected the girl did not absorb him. It had only been a day since she had started to practice this skill and already she was showing improvement.

"Good," she smiled. "I'm gonna go mediate," she started to say. He looked down at their hands and raised an eyebrow. He knew the girl would understand the question he attempting to ask without words. "This," she started to say as she tightened her grip on his hand," isn't the only thing I'm working on. I told you how my ability to obtain control goes away?" she asked. Yes, when she absorbed someone.

"Yes, you did," he said.

"I'm trying to figure out, what aspect of my powers causes me to lose that ability. It doesn't make sense that absorbing someone can do that. Not, when that's my main offensive tactic. Maybe it's a mental block I put up by accident or only one aspect of my powers that I can separate from the rest and learn to control. Or maybe once I get enough practice absorbing it'll stop having that effect all together. I don't know, but it's something I gotta work on. So far mediation's been the key to getting any type of control over my powers. The nightmares, _this_," she said looking at their hands again. "So, I'm gonna go mediate for forty minutes. Afterward, I'll help you grade tests?" she asked.

"Forty minutes," he agreed. "We'll meet here?" he asked.

"Nah, let's just met in your room. We're gonna end up going there anyway," she said. True enough, he was just surprised she was willing to admit it out loud. On second thought, if they acted as though they had something to hide, people would start to ask questions neither of them were willing to answer at the moment. But if they were blunt about their nonsexual activates, possibly the household would accept their time together at face value. Perhaps this was the best strategy. "I'll help you grade for a while and then I'll knock you unconscious?" she asked.

"Alright," he said with a smirk. "And we're still going for the run tomorrow after dinner?" he asked.

"Ah crap," Rogue exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to be on dish duty tomorrow night," she told him.

"Beast is supposed to help me with dinner preparations. I'll talk to him tomorrow: ask him if he'll be willing to switch jobs. I'll fairly certain it won't be a problem. Be in the kitchen about five pm," he ordered. She smiled at that.

"Okay," she smiled before she started to turn away from him. "Oh," she exclaimed as she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't start grading without me okay? I have an idea I wanna run by you about the course," she said.

"Very well," he said with a nod. She smiled.

"See you in a bit," she smiled as she turned away from him and started to walk away. So, now he was sleeping with his TA? Well, it was a vast improvement over sleeping with one of his students. But there would still be an issue if it became public knowledge. He was honestly glad that Rogue has wanted to keep this between them.

'_At least for now,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Later, Magneto sat at his desk in his bedroom. He was looking over the tests when he heard a knock at the door. He pushed his chair out and turned to face the door as he used his abilities to open the door. His eyes met Rogue's: he noted the smirk on her face as she entered the room: closing the door behind her.

"How was your mediation? Productive?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"I think so," she smiled before she leaned down and kissed him. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. He cupped her cheek as he stood up. She let out a little moan as he pulled her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

She pulled back a minute later

"I could get used to that," she smiled.

"You should," he smirked. She laughed at that before he leaned down and gave her another peck on the lips. "So, what is this idea of yours?" he asked.

"Can I see the rubric?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment as she moved out of his arms: both of them walking over to the bed. "You _finished_ the rubric, right?" she asked as she sat down.

"I'm afraid not," he answered.

"You been working on it for a week," she exclaimed.

"I know," he said annoyed, mostly at himself. "I was waiting for to see the test results before I finalize it," he said. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"You aren't planning to use their results as examples on the rubric, are you?" she asked.

"Not their exact wording, of course-" he started to answer.

"But enough so they would know where you had gotten the ideas? You can't do that," she exclaimed. "You're supposed to be inspiring them to do better. Not giving them a constant reminder of the level they started the course. _It's insulting_," she said firmly. "Let me see your notes," she ordered. He hesitated. "Now, please," she said strongly.

He sighed as he walked back over to his desk. He picked up his notepad and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her as she took the notepad from his hand. He watched her open and briefly look over each page: barely taking five seconds to look at each page. The rubric was broken down into the core subjects he had thought would be best for a foundation in strategic thinking. He had given each subheading six degrees of understanding.

"Okay," she said. "You got, pretty much, all of it down. You're just missing the details on the different levels of understanding which makes sense. You've never taught a course like this before. And with the way you over-power everyone, you've never had to take into account the different levels of understanding in a combat situation," she said.

"But you have?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things about people that I shouldn't. A lot of the conversations I have, or overhear, I have to remember what I'm _supposed_ to know instead of what I _actually_ know. It's different with each person and I have to account for their level of intelligent. Sometimes I can get away achknowledging things I shouldn't. But most of the time I have to make sure I don't say or do something it'll give away my knowledge. It just- it's makes people uncomfortable. Most people don't even realize I got my own brand of telepathy. They just think it's all about the powers and knocking people out. Which is kinda the way I prefer it," she said.

"I doubt that," he said darkly. She sighed.

"I like talking with you because you don't judge me for it," she said as she glanced up at him. "You know I know everything about you and you don't consider it a violation of your privacy. You just think, I'm using my abilities to their full extend: which I am and I do. I _hate _not knowing things. I fucking _hate_ being blindsided," she exclaimed.

"Well, it's fortunate that deceiving you is actually rather difficult," he said with a smirk. She laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled as she looked down at his notes. "Do you have a pen?" she asked. He nodded as he used his powers to bring one over from the desk. She took it from the air as she turned back to the pages. "Okay, new plan. I'm gonna finish the rubric and then you'll grade the tests tomorrow," she said.

"We only have an hour or so before you should turn in for the night. I doubt you'll have time to complete it," he said. She let out a laugh.

"Max, as much as I _love_ seeing that look of child-like wonder in your eyes every time I exceed your expectations," she said.

'_Child-like wonder?'_ he repeated back to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Do yourself a favor and _stop_ _underestimating me," _she said strongly with a smile. "If I say I am capable of doing something, just take my word for it," she said. "I wouldn't say I could do something if I couldn't. Okay?" she asked. He just kept her gaze for a moment: staring into her eyes. That ever present look was there and still he didn't know its' meaning.

"I'll try," he answered after a moment. She smiled at that.

"Good," she said. "Are you thirsty?" she asked. Before he could stop it, his mind flashed to the taste of her, he remembered licking his fingers and the heated expression on her face as he did so. He shook his head as he attempted to clear the thought from his mind. That had not been what the girl had meant: there was work to do. "Max?" she asked.

"I could use a drink," he admitted.

"How about tea?" she asked. "Would you mind making us some?" she asked. He could use a minute to recompose himself.

"Alright," he said pleasantly as he stood up. "I'll return shortly," he told her.

"Take your time. I ain't going anywhere," she said with a smile. He returned the smile before he headed out the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It's the weekend so I'll probably end up posting again Sunday or Monday :)

Please let me know what you think?

Speaking of which:

Sissiewest: Thank you! Fascinating is definitely what I'm going for! Glad you're enjoying it. :)

Jahunta4974: Thank you! I manage to find time for everything ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the point of view! Rogue knows too much for it to be from her point of view I like revealing who she is though these interactions. Especially, since Magneto is the only one who Rogue is opening up to about how her powers work and how they effects her as a person

Logan is still on the team, so is Ororo and everyone else. It just hasn't come up where Magneto, Rogue and Logan have all talked in the same conversation. Logan has been one of the people present at every dinner scene: included in my "everyone" statements. I'm sure he'll have a speaking role in the future: I'm just sure when yet.

So, far Logan's sense of smell hasn't been an issue. They have been careful and with the open amount of time they are spending together now, it will make sense that they smell like each other (A little). Just so you know, (I wasn't able to put it in the fic, because Magneto was asleep) but after they had sex the first time, Rogue did take a shower in his private bathroom before she returned to her room. And the gyms in the sub-levels also have a couple of showers: for post-work out cleansing. Pretty much, they shower a lot and so far it's not an issue :)

NCISProbie: Thank you! Hoped you enjoyed this update! :)

RogueNya: Thank you! I'm trying not to have them move too fast. I'm still questioning if I should have had them have sex so soon. But I think given their sexual history together it's believable that both of them have been waiting to cross that line with each other for almost a year and were both eager to get there. And yeah, Magneto is still getting to know Rogue. It's going to be a while before they fall into "I'm super comfortable with you/it feels like we've been together for years" vibe. I'm personally dating myself right now, which has helped with writing this story. :) I've been getting to know a few people and it's interesting trying to figure someone out, just based on the information that they're providing me with. I've felt a bit like an integrator myself on a few dates I've been on :)

Again, glad you're enjoying it and I hope you liked this chapter too! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Twelve:

Magneto sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to come to a boil. His mind, as per usual after a conversation with Rogue, was racing. He hadn't even noticed Charles entering the room: not until the man called out his name a few times. He glanced up at his old friend.

"Good evening, Charles," he said.

"Deep in thought?" Charles asked.

"Yes, very much so," he answered.

"Regarding Rogue?" Charles asked. "I heard you have a new _Teaching Assistant_," Charles commented with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl continued to know the answer to each and every one of my questions: before I had a chance to teach her anything. It helped at first being able to call on her, knowing she would help move the class along. But now that the other students aren't afraid to raised their hands it doesn't make sense to keep her as a student. She knows too much on the subject," he answered.

"But didn't she stay after the first class, so you could explain something to her?" the other man asked. Magneto let a little chuckle at that. "What?" he asked.

"Promise not to be mad at us?" he asked with a smirk.

"Regarding?" Charles asked: his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That first day, Rogue and I discussed how taking notes was unnecessary for her. She didn't want to get in trouble, so we made an excuse to explain the conversation," he said dismissively. Charles let out a sigh at that. "I'm glad she told me. Even if she didn't already know the material, I would hardly force her to endure the act of taking notes, as a pretense," Magneto said.

"How do you think she knows the material?" Charles asked.

"Oh, her powers, most certainly," he answered.

"Yes, but _how?_ Has she opened up to you at all about her powers?" Charles asked.

"She's starting to," he commented. "But it's going to be a slow process. I'm earning her trust," he said.

"It must have helped that you were willing to _lie _for her," Charles commented dryly.

"Indeed," Magneto agreed. "And that I don't _judge_ her for the knowledge she processes or whatever means she used to acquire her knowledge," he said. Charles let out a sigh at that. "It doesn't make me _uncomfortable_, as it does many others in this household," he finished as Charles let out another sigh.

"There's a _morality_ to having access to other's minds," Charles commented. He held back the urge to yell at Charles.

"Yes and the girl actively _pretends_ not to have such knowledge, isn't that enough?" he asked as the loud whistling noise filled the room. He used his abilities to turn off the stove as he stood up.

"You two have _talked_ about this?" Charles asked shocked as Magneto walked over the stove. "I've had my suspicions, but Rogue has always been very secretive about her abilities," he said as Magneto took two mugs out of the cabinet.

'_Damn it,'_ he thought. He should not have commented about it: the girl had trusted him with knowledge she had likely never told another living person and barely twenty minutes later he had betrayed her confidence.

"Not outright," he lied, "But I inferred as much. The same as you have," he answered smoothly. He had forgotten to ask the girl how she liked her tea _and_ he had forgotten to ask her _which _tea she wanted. '_Damn it,'_ he thought again. He recalled watching her make it herself one time: what had she done? That's right: the girl had surprised him when she hadn't used a tea bag. She had a tin of Chamomile flowers instead. He opened the cabinet and found the tin.

"I see," Charles commented with a sigh. "I'm not sure if I should believe you, Magnus," Charles commented as Magneto opened the tin and scooped a few teaspoons of dried chamomile flowers into the mugs. "You've lied for her once already," he said as Magneto picked up the kettle and poured water into the glasses.

"Believe whatever you like, Charles," Magneto said as he placed the kettle back on the stove. He was going to have to wait at least three minutes before he strain the water. "Now, where the hell is the tea-strainer?" he asked out loud.

"I used it earlier today," Charles commented. "It should still be in the dish-drain," he said.

"Thank you," he said before he made way to the dish-drain and received the tea strainer.

"There is another matter you and I need to discuss," Charles said: his voice stern as Magneto placed the tea-strainer next to the mugs.

"Yes?" Magneto asked as he turned to look at the other man.

"Scott and Jean overheard Rogue's conditions," he said.

"The whole class overheard the conditions," he commented dryly. "You point?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was she right to make you commit to them?" Charles asked.

"I am who I am, Charles. I doubt I would have gotten through the course without my ideology influencing the curriculum in one way or another. Rogue made me _conscious_ of that. Because of her, I am going to be careful with how I word my lessons. As I've promised her, there will no propaganda," he said before he turned back to the tea.

"I didn't realize it would be _necessary_ to _issue_ conditions," Charles commented as Magneto obtained a third mug to strain the tea into.

"Well, _you_ don't. Rogue took care of it on her own," Magneto said as he put the tea-strainer on one of the mugs.

"She should not have had to. Controlling you is not her responsibly," he argued. He didn't know why, but Charles' comment made his very angry.

"She is not controlling me," Magneto said, his voice elevated, as he turned to look at him. "The girl made a request: a _reasonable_ one. She made me aware of something I would have done _subconsciously_," he said firmly. That was his cover story and he was going to stick to it. Charles couldn't know that he would have actively attempted to include his ideological views into the course. He could make this work: he just needed to calm down. He took a deep breath.

"And as I said," Magneto said, "I will be careful in how I design the course. Rogue will be assisting me throughout. Whatever, I don't catch the girl most certainly will. You have nothing to worry about," he said as assuringly as he could muster.

"Never-the-less, I would like to sit in on your next few classes," Charles told him.

"Of course, you do," he said dryly as he turned back to the tea.

"Is that a _problem_?" Charles asked him annoyed.

"No, of course, it's not," he said: forcing himself to sound somewhat pleasant. "You're welcome to attend my class anytime you like. This is _your_ school after all," he said.

"Yes, it_ is_," Charles said firmly. There was a hint of a threat in his old friend's voice.

"Is there anything else, Charles?" Magneto asked him. Charles let out a sigh.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow," he said before he felt Charles leave the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, he opened the door to his bedroom, using his abilities, as he carried the two mugs of tea in his hands. Rogue glanced up at him. The smile on her face quickly faded.

"Prof was in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered dryly as he walked into the room.

"How many classes is he gonna attend?" Rogue asked as he walked up to her. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"He didn't say exactly. At least the next two," he said as he handed her one of the mug.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down next to her on the bed. She turned her body to face his and he followed her led: till they were both facing each other. "You _were_ planning to use propaganda. That's why you wanted every mutant in Bayville under twenty in your class. He has every right to be angry. You realize that, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but _he _doesn't know that," Magneto said.

"And he doesn't _have_ to," Rogue pointed out. "Because that's ain't what you're gonna do anymore, _right?"_ she asked him firmly. He kept her gaze for a long moment. He mentally kicked himself for admitting it to her in the first place. He only had because she had called him on it- wait no. It was- it was because she had seemed so uncertain in the conversation. He had wanted her to be convinced that he could control Charles. But in doing so, he had given her the tool she needed to prevent him from enacting his plan. Wait- where had that conversation started?

'_How do you talk to people, knowing that you know how they're gonna react, and not feel like some evil manipulative mastermind?'_ she had asked him. His eyes widened as he recalled her statement. Had she meant- did she know what she was doing from the start?

"I'm going to take your advice, my dear," he said looking up at her. "I will not underestimate you again," he said. A smile graced her face.

"Yeah, you will," she told him before she moved her mug next to his and touched the tip of her mug to his: there was a very familiar 'clink' noise. "But I'll drink to you _trying _not to," she smirked before he watched her take a sip of the tea. "Exactly the way I like it. However did you know?" she asked with smirk. Before he could stop himself he let out a loud laugh at that. She knew _exactly _how he knew: there was no doubt in his mind. She joined him, chuckling a moment herself.

"If Charles knew about this," he muttered before he took a sip of tea himself.

"Why did you think I wanted to keep this between us?" she asked him. "He can't know about this, not yet," she said. "No one can. But the _only_ manipulation I'm gonna let you get away with is keeping this secret. You get that, right?" she asked him.

"Now, that you've done me the favor of telling me, yes I know that," he commented as he watched her take a sip.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked him. "You could always leave if you wanted to. No one's keeping you here," she reminded him.

"I beg to differ," he muttered before he reached up and cupped her cheek. They leaned into each other: kissing.

He broke the kiss as a question occurred to him.

"If I did leave, would you and I continue to see each other?" he asked her as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"It wouldn't be easy. Everyone would know and I'd be judged like crazy for it. But I like you and I don't wanna give this up," she told him before she took another sip. "Would you wanna end it?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't," he told her. She smiled at that before she leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that," she told with a smile.

"How far did you get with the rubric?" he asked.

"I finished it a few minutes ago," she told him with a smirk. "One completed rubric," she said as she reached behind her, grabbed the rubric, "as promised," she said as she handed a legal note pad to him. He glanced down at yellow lined pages as his eyes widened. It had taken him a week to write out the frame work for the rubric and now- How long had he been gone? Maybe a half hour and she had managed to complete it?

"How the hell did you do this in such a short time?" he asked her as he glanced up at her.

"Guess, I'm just a better strategist than you," she shrugged. He just kept her gaze: not certain how to respond to that. He choose to let the comment go, at least for now.

"Now, that we have this, what was your idea?" he asked hoping to change the subject, somewhat.

"Oh right," she said. "You should grade all the tests, but don't put any marks on the test papers," he raised his eyebrow at her. "Next class, spend the whole time going over the rubric. Start to finish. Then give them back their tests. As homework, they have to grade their own tests," she said.

"To confirm their understanding of the rubric," he finished with a smile.

"_Exactly_," she said. He chuckled.

"I like it," he said. She smiled at that. "I like it a lot… I might not get through the whole rubric in one class," he commented. "Actually, that would be for the best. Then the students would have all afternoon Saturday and all day Sunday to grade their own tests. I'll divide the material into two classes, regardless," he said to himself.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow night I can help you grade papers if you want," she offered.

"It's only Tuesday and I now have till Saturday to get them all done. I'll manage on my own," he said with a smile. "This," he said as he shook the legal pad in his hand, "is more than enough to earn your title," he said.

"You're probably gonna wanna stay up and obsess over this for hours, aren't you?" she asked. There was little point in lying.

"Yes, most likely," he admitted.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "I'll knock you unconscious tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yes, that's works," he told her.

"Okay," she smiled before she kissed him. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. She pulled back a minute later and stood up. "Try not to stay up all night, Max," she ordered with a little laugh."I'll leave you two alone now," she smirked as she glanced down at the note pad in his hands. He stood up: standing in front of her.

"I would prefer if you stayed," he commented as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, but it's a school night and it's getting late," she told him. "I need to be up by six," she reminded him. He let out a sigh at that. "You can always try and interrogate me tomorrow," she said with a smirk. He chuckled at that before he leaned in and kissed her. His hand cupping her cheek as she parted her lips and soon they both deepened the kiss.

She pulled back a few moments later.

"_Six am_," she said. He let out a sigh as he moved his hand off of her cheek.

"Good night," he said reluctantly as he took the mug out of her hand.

"I can take it downstairs," she said.

"I'll take care of it. Go get some sleep," he ordered. She leaned up and gave him one last peck for the night.

"Good night," she smiled. He watched with a sigh as she backed away from him and to the door. She turned and smiled at him one more time before she left the room.

* * *

^.^ Thanks for reading! Hope all enjoyed it! Please review! Seriously, even a happy face makes my day! ;)

NCISprobie: You're awesome! Thank you! Hoped you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Saturday! :)

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Thirteen:

Later the next day Magneto was in the kitchen starting to gather the ingredients he would need for dinner.

"Hey," he heard Rogue say. He glanced up at her. "Mr. McCoy's okay with it?" she asked.

"He and I spoke early. I told you it wouldn't be an issue," he said with a smile. "I can handle dinner by myself, if you need to go mediate?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I already did," she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Good. Gloves off, then," he ordered, "and then chop up all of these," he said pointing to a few carrots.

"Yeah, alright," she said as she took her gloves off. He had thought she might argue with him about removing her gloves, but it seemed the girl trusted her ability to control her powers as much as he did. She walked over to the sink.

"How was your day so far?" he asked as she washed her hands.

"Not bad," she replied a smile in her voice. "How was yours? Get anywhere with the tests?" she asked him as he heard the water turn off.

"Also, not unpleasant. I've made some progress, but I have a quite a few more to go," he told her as she made her way to the chopping block.

"Offer stands, if you want my help grading them," she said.

"I think, I'll be alright," he said with a smile as he came to stand next to her. He needed to prepare the baked potatoes "But the offer is appreciated, thank you. Perhaps the next test, if there is more of a time constraint," he said as he started to pull potatoes out of the bag and wrap them in tin foil.

"You're planning on another paper exam?" she asked him.

"Well, yes," he answered: surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"By the time you're ready to give another test, they should know enough that you can grade them on practical application of the skills you're teaching them," she said.

"Do you have something in mind?" he asked.

"Danger room session," she suggested as she chopped up the vegetables. He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Give everyone the same goal, roster of students to work with and a day to plan the best strategy to meet the goal. Then we take all of the strategies and run them in the danger room. Grade is how well they did. Follow up class could be to discuss the pros and cons of their choices," she said. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"Your actions. It's as though, you've done this all already," he pointed out as both of them continued to chop and wrap.

"Maybe I have," she added with a smirk.

"How would that even be possible?" he asked.

"If you really wanna get creative," she started to say: explicitly ignoring his question, "then we could submit our own strategies and the class can compare theirs to two seasoned strategists," she added. "Plus, whoever does better out of the two of us gets bragging rights," she added with a smirk. An idea came to mind. Not a manipulation, per say. She would know exactly what he was doing and it would be her choice whether to go along with it or not.

"If we're making another wager I want _actual_ conditions," he demanded.

"Name your terms, Max," she ordered with a laugh as she glanced up at him.

"You're willing to make this interesting?" he asked as he met her gaze.

"_Always_," she said. He smirked at that.

"Alright, then neither of us can come up with the obstacle. Perhaps, we can get assistance from some of the other instructors," he said.

"What about your hypothetical? Anti- mutant militia takes ten hostages. The more we rescue the better the score on the test. We can have Mr. McCoy plan out the particulars of the situation, so neither of us will know them before the rest of the class and ask him to run the simulations. We can ask Logan to give out the orders to keep things fair and consistent," she suggested. It was prefect.

"Alright," he smirked. "If I win this gamble, then I want to know _exactly_ how your powers work. Physical _and_ mental. No more withholding information," he said.

"_Course,_ that's what you want," she said with a laugh. "Yeah, alright, fine. I can agree to that. What do I get if_ I_ win?" she asked.

"What do you _want_?" he asked.

"The title of co-professor for starters. Plus, I'll teach the follow up on the danger room sessions _and_ the class on ethics myself," she said. That was reasonable enough.

"Deal," he said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and they shook.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I beat you," she said as she turned back to the vegetables.

"You're going to wait quite some time that for, my girl," he retorted smugly. She let out a laugh at that.

"Less than twenty-four hours later and _already_ you're continuing to underestimate me. Well, don't try to claim I didn't _warn_ you," she said. He glanced down at her: noting the smirk on her face.

"I won't," he said thoughtfully. She met his gaze again.

"Good," she said seriously. They held the gaze for a moment: he was studying her eyes. That look was there as it always was. Her smirk turned into a smile. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you figure out what it means," she said softly. His eyes widened for a moment. She knew! She absorbed him Sunday: he reminded himself. Of course, she knew.

"You could just tell me," he said: his tone holding a hint of a question.

"Yeah, I _could_, but where's the fun in that," she said. She had said that exact phrase to him before, hadn't she? "Where I am I putting these carrots?" she asked: quickly changing the subject. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. He could ask her later. They had a dinner to prepare.

"I'll take them," he said holding out his hand for the chopping block. "Can you ventilate the potatoes?" he asked.

"Yup," she smiled as she went over to the drawer to grab a fork. They would talk later.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant enough, as it usually was. He and Hank McCoy had stuck up a conversation.

"How's the class going?" Hank asked.

"Actually, rather well," Magneto had answered. "Rogue had been extremely helpful. She has very good ideas about the direction I should take the course. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about one of her suggestions?" he asked.

"What suggestion?" Hank asked as he cut into his baked potatoes. Charles was clearly paying attention to the conversation: curious, no doubt, about Rogue's influence on the course. He spent a few minutes explaining the idea, including how he and Rogue also wanted to submit their own strategies. "I can help with that," Hank said with a smile. "When would this test be?" he asked as Rogue walked over too all of them: she stood beside his chair: leading her arm against the back of it. He could feel her arm beside the top of his head.

"What are we talking about?" Rogue asked.

"The second test," Magneto informed her. "About three weeks from now. But I'm not certain just yet. I still need to finish planning out the curriculum," he answered.

"Oh yeah, we still have to do that. Wanna argue about it on the run tonight?" Rogue asked him: she could hear the smirk in her voice.

"It doesn't necessary need to turn into an argument," he said as he turned to look up at her.

"You and I have _very_ different views on the _importance_ of deductive and inductive reasoning," Rogue said.

"Because it's common sense and it doesn't need to be broken down," he said dismissively.

"_Unless_ you're attempting to have your students completely revaluate their own thought processes, in which case making them _hyper-aware_ of how the process simple word logic problems might be _exactly_ the kind of thing you would want to invest an hour in to help them build a foundation for strategic and critical thinking," she argued.

'_Damn it, the girl's right,'_ he thought annoyed.

"You just thought, 'Damn it, the girl's right, right?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Are you telepathic, right now?" Magneto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm _always _telepathic, it's just ain't the brand than everyone _used_ to," Rogue said: he noted Charles raised eyebrow at her response. "So, that's a _yes_ on teaching deductive and inductive reasoning, right?" she asked. He let a sigh, at that.

"Yes, that's a yes," Magneto answered.

"Good," Rogue said: he noted the satisfied look in her eyes. He turned back to the table.

"Magnus, why did you need Rogue to explain that to you?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow. Magneto felt his hand ball: in anger.

"It's not his fault," Rogue answered. "Eric _is_ a master strategist but he's been one for what? Fifty years, now?" she asked.

"About that, yes," Magneto agreed.

"I picked up all of this knowledge less than a year ago. I'm still really conscious of how differently I process information now than two year ago when I was fifteen. For Magneto, adapting to processing information in such a different way was two mid-life crisis' ago," she said.

"Excuse me, but I what I did in the nineteen-sixties was _not _a mid-life crisis," Magneto counted.

"I know," Rogue said. "I was talking about _Asteroid M_," Rogue pointed out.

"That was also _not_ a mid-life crisis," Magneto argued.

"_Please_, you got yourself a shiny new mutant-overlord equivalent to an _Italian sports car_ and then you were _extremely selective_ of who you allowed to take a ride in it," Rogue pointed out.

"That is a gross _over-simplification_ of the situation," Magneto exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you had the ideological point you trying to make," she said dismissively. "By drawing a line in the sand between our two sides, that was _already there_," she said strongly. "What _else_ were you trying to do?" she asked.

There had been the enhancer he had built and used on himself. Which stripped him of all of his emotions. After he had recovered from that, he had admitted to himself; that had been an extremely bad idea. Without emotion, without empathy, he had had a cold distain for the world and the people he had sworn to protect. He knew of the side effect before he had used the machine. What had prompted him to build to use the machine, once he learned of the cost? It couldn't have been power- he already had that in spades.

Yes, that's right. It had been close to the date of Anya's, his daughter's death. He had been having the nightmares again and then he had…

He felt his eyes widened.

'_It _was_ a midlife crisis,'_ he thought: dumb-stuck. The second brought on by memories of the family he had lost.

"Magnus, are you alright?" he heard Charles ask: pulling him out of his thought. "You look as though you're seen a ghost," he added. Magneto shook his head: trying to push the thought from his mind.

"Sorry," Rogue said.

"You've nothing to apologize for. It was true before you pointed it out. The only thing that changed is my perception of the manner," he said.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for," Rogue said before he turned to look up at her. Her eyes shot around the table. "Are you okay?" she asked as he stood up.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"We can always go running tomorrow," she said.

"No, we're going tonight," he said before he turned to look at the table. The looks they were giving him: especially, Charles. "Rogue and I still need to finalize the details of the curriculum. Can we talk tomorrow about the timeframe?" he asked them.

"Of course, but I'll still get started on the designing the danger room session," Hank said.

"Just let me know when, at least a week in advance. I'll make sure I'm here," Logan said.

"Thank you, both of you, it's appreciated," Magneto said before he turned back to Rogue. "Let's go," he said. She nodded before he followed her out of the room. "Rogue, next time, can you please save the earth-shattering revelations for when we're not around so many people?" he asked.

"_That's_ what I was apologizing for," she said. "And yeah, _absolutely_," she said: there was concern in her voice.

"Good," he said firmly as they made their way out of the right doors. "I think I actually want to talk about this," he said: surprising himself.

"Holy shit. Seriously?" she exclaimed as she took off her gloves. "You never talk to _anyone_ about Anya," she reminded him. He gave her a look. "Sorry," she said again as she put her gloves in her back pocket. "My powers are _creepy_," she said. "Sometimes, I know things about people that they don't even know about themselves," she said.

"You don't have to apologize for that," he said again as he took her hand on his. "Just again," he started to say as they began to run.

"Yeah, I know, _timing_," she finished as they adjusted their running paces to match each others. They fell into a comfortable silence as they put some distance between them and the mansion.

And he fell into his thoughts. It had been years ago. His wife Magda and he had been staying in an inn as he started his new job. The foreman had decided, on his first payday, to not give him the amount they had agreed to. The difference in pay had been sufficient and he had argued with the foreman about it. And of course, that flux of anger had brought out the first manifestation of his mutation. The foreman had seen it and given him very ruble he had been promised.

Later he had returned to the inn to find it on fire. He had been able to get Magda out safely but as he had been rushing to return to the inn to rescue his daughter, the foreman and office two local police officer held him down and beat him. He had tried to reason with them, pled with them, but his daughter had fallen to her death in flames, in front of his. After that, the rage he had felt- He had killed them all and Madga had run from him: calling him a monster.

"I miss my daughter a great deal," he said after some time.

"Of course, you do. Anya meant the world to you," she said as squeezed his hand. "Those men were assholes," she said dryly.

"Yes, they were," he agreed bluntly. He was still marveling that anyone could know him as well as she did and still be willing to spend time with him. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not judging me for my past," he said.

"You're a good man, Max, whose been forced to survive a lot of terrible things and make a lot of hard choices. You did the best you could with what you had at the time. No one should _fault_ you for that. And anyone who would? Fuck 'em. They don't need to know," she said as he glanced down at him. He slowed his pace and she followed suit. Soon they were stopped and he turned to stand in front of her. He leaned down, cupping her cheek, and kissed her. Her free hand went to his side as they deepened the kiss.

Yes, he could very easily allow the girl to become a very prominent part of his life. The question was, should he?

* * *

Thank you for reading Hope you all liked it! Please review!

So, I need to go eat something today and I've been writing since 7am this morning! I'll write more soon. Next chapter will be up by next Tuesday at the latest

GaredBalttlespike: Thank you! I am very happy with my Olympic score! Hope you continue to rate the story so highly

Jahunta4974: Thank you! Here's another chapter! You do realize, you one of the reasons I make sure I post at least once a week, right? Love your reviews! So glad you're enjoying it!

Sissiewest: Thank you! I'm glad you're intrigued! I have a personal view of Rogue's powers and what I think she should be capable of! Pretty much a combination of anything she has ever done in any comic: but mostly taking from her X-Men Legacy run about a year or so ago. That was great! Again, thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

NCISprobie/Guest: (You two had almost the exact same response ^.^) Sorry, maybe next time! Maybe sex in the woods? It might depend on my mood when I start the next chapter ;p Hope you both liked this chapter too! And again thank you for the continued support! You guys rock!

BcMartini77: Yay, I got someone else to read Rogue/Magneto! There isn't really a name, maybe Roguneto? I don't know, I just say my OPT and people know I'm talking about I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yes, more good smut scenes are in store

And yeah, Lorna is going to make an appearance and it is going to be great! Poor, Magneto, he's going to have to come to terms with having another daughter AND Rogue rubbing it in his face! I can't wait to write it! Makes me smile every time I think about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Let me know?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! So sorry for the delay! Last weekend I had a wedding on Saturday and then Easter Sunday. So, I was very busy and I had no time to write. But, I'm back!

Please enjoy

Glaring Decipher

Chapter Fourteen:

Magneto broke the kiss, as he held Rogue in his arms outside on the institutes' grounds.

"_Are_ you okay?" Rogue asked him: her hands on his shoulders: as she stared into his eyes. It looked as though, for once, she was searching for something in his gaze.

"I'll be alright," he said again. "How did you know, before I did?" he asked. He wasn't sure she would be willing to answer the question: but it was worth asking.

"Hindsight," she answered. "It easier to realize some things after the fact, when things aren't so emotionally draining," she added. That made sense, he supposed.

"I see," he said.

"Wanna go back to running?" she asked. He tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. He watched her face flush. He was greatly enjoying the feel of her body against his: she was so warm. He supposed, he was as well.

"How's your control?" he asked.

"Hasn't wavered since yesterday night," she answered.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. He moved his bare hand to her back, slipping his hand underneath her shirt onto her back. He watched her close her eyes as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Perhaps, I was mistaken and running is too calm of an activity," he said.

"You got something else in mind?" she asked with a smirk. He leaned in and put his mouth by her ear.

"Indeed, but we must return to my bedroom in order to enact this idea of mine," he whispered as her hands on his shoulders tightened their grip.

"Yes, sir," she muttered breathlessly. He pulled away from her and took her hand in his again. She smiled at him as they ran hand in hand back towards the manor.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were entering his bed room and he closed the door behind them. He watched her walk over to the bed: before she turned back to look at him.

"What your idea?" she asked with a smirk.

"Wait," he said as before he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He turned his gaze to her body. "Clothes off, all of them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said with a smirk before kicked off her shoes. She lifted her shirt up and off of her head. She was wearing a black lacey bra: it was lovely on her. He smirked as he used his powers to undo the button on her jeans and zipper. "Do _you_ wanna undress me?" she asked. "Because you can, if you want to," she said. He smiled at that.

"I think, I might," he said as he reached out to her. She put her hand in his as he pulled her towards him. His hands went to her waist as he kissed her stomach. He heard her let out a happy sigh as he felt her fingers in his hair. He glanced up at her and saw her eyes were closed. The expression on her face: satisfied is what he would call it. "This must be liberating for you," he commented.

"You don't know the half of it," she said with a smirk as he ran his hands up and down her sides. Her answer left him with more questions: as she comments usually did. He decided to let it go for the moment and allow the girl to bask in whatever emotion she was feeling. They were both going to enjoy this.

He moved his hands down: pushing her jeans and underwear down. He got off of the bed: instead kneeling on the floor in front of her. She lifted one leg up at a time as he pulled the jeans and underwear off of her completely. He ran his hands up her thighs as he kissed her legs. His hands took hold of her hips as he pushed her onto the bed. He spread her legs before his lips found her groan. He used his hands to spread the lips of her vagina. She let out a gasp as he kissed her there.

"You are delicious, my dear and so wet already," he said pleased. "Such a good girl," he said before he moved to lick her.

"I'm really not," she muttered.

"Not what?" he asked.

"A good girl. I'm not one," she said. Nearly every conversation with her surprised him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked as he put his thumb on her clit.

"A good girl wouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am," she said. That comment had him worried. She was young: if that thought became caught in her mind now, the poor girl could make every sexual experience a moment of shame for herself.

"Enjoying sex does not make you immoral," he said seriously.

"I know," she said. "It's not that. It's everything else," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I knew you were there, watching me the second and third time. I could have called out to you and both of us would be doing this, much sooner," she said. His eyes narrowed in anger as he moved his hands to her thighs.

"If I had found out about how much you knew back then, we both know what I might have done to protect my secrets. I would have _blackmailed_ you, _threatened_ you. Maybe even _kidnapped_ you if I felt you couldn't be trusted to keep them. You_ knew_ that and would never have been willing to take the risk. You're _smarter_ than that," he said darkly as he searched her gaze. The look was there; intensified.

"If you don't want to answer my questions. Fine," he said bluntly. "I've gotten used to you avoiding them. But do not-" he said firmly as he tightened his grip on her thighs: his nails pressing into her skin: a silent threat. "Do not _lie_ to me, Rogue," he ordered firmly. She sat up and pulled his face to her and pulled him into a kiss. He allowed her to deepen the kiss: but only for a moment. He was not going to allow her to ignore his order.

He took hold of her waist and lifted her against him: allowing her for the moment to believe her tactic was working. He moved them both further onto the bed: her head was now near the headboard of his bed. He called on his abilities, lifted a pen into the air and stripped it of its' metal casing. He warped the mental as he grabbed her hands off of her cheeks and pinned them to the bed. Her eyes snapped open as he cuffed her hands to the headboard. Her eyes were glancing at the cuffs: wide and curious. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face till she met his gaze.

"I am not an idiot, Rogue. Do not change the subject," he said firmly. "That was a lie, admit it," he said angrily.

"Fine," she said. "I admit it, I lied to you," she said. "You're right. I couldn't afford to tell you then. We both know you might have done," she said.

"If I can't lie to you, then you cannot lie to me. Is that understood?" he asked firmly.

"Max, you _can_ lie to me," she said. "But I'm always gonna know," she said. "I don't have any type of threat to keep you from trying that. I'm not threatening you in any way, you know that right?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I do," he said. "Why aren't you a good girl? I want the truth this time," he said. Her eyes glanced down at his hand on her chin and a smirk came to her face.

"Do you also wanna know, why I haven't knocked you unconscious yet?" she asked. His eyes narrowed as he removed his hand form her chin. He got off the bed, went to the bathroom and put on the pair of gloves hanging in there. If she wanted the option to render him unconscious, she should not have pointed out his mistake.

He took a deep breath as he exited the bathroom. There chained to his bed was the girl: in nothing but her bra and black socks. Her face was flushed: her skin red with excitement. He wanted her, there was no denying that. But he would be damned if he didn't get some answers first.

He made eye contact with her.

"Yes, I would," he answered at last as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Because, how else am I supposed to know how much you've picked up if I don't test you every now and again," she said with a smirk. His hands balled at his sides.

"This is not a class," he yelled at her.

"Yes, it is," she laughed. "This is Rogue one-oh-one. A course, I'm teaching so you'll get to know me half as well as I know you," she said. "Every conversation we have, every interaction: I know you're studying me: trying to put the pieces together. And every conversation we have, every interaction: I'm studying _you,_ to see what you've learned," she told him. His eyes narrowed in anger: he suspected that she had been manipulating him: here was his confirmation.

"And how I am doing so far, _Professor_?" he asked mockingly.

"Not bad: hardly a disappointment," she said with a smirk. "I know, it's optional, but you _really_ shouldn't skip the oral exam," she said. "It'll help both our moods: _that's_ the truth," she said.

"Stop toying with me," he ordered as he stood up off of the bed.

"Why?" she asked him.

"What did you mean, _why?"_ he asked mockingly. "The answer should be obvious," he said.

"Assume for moment, it's not," she said. "Assume the answer ain't simple. Why should I stop?" she asked. "Why would you want me to stop?" she asked.

"Because I do not enjoying being manipulated," he yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Of course," he said immediately.

"Sometimes, I know things about people that they don't even know about themselves," she repeated. His eyes widened at the quote as he turned away from her. "Are you _sure_ that you're not having fun?" she asked him.

"Of course, I enjoying the sex," he said annoyed.

"Max, you could do _anything_ to me right now," she said strongly: he could feel her pull at the cuffs. It was tempting. "I am at your _mercy_," she said. He keep himself rooted to the floor: he would not let her win this round. "We both know that you could keep me from absorbing you and considering the invitation we both know it wouldn't be rape: just a power-play between two consenting adults. But it's not _just _about sex, you told me that," she said. "Sex isn't even the most important part to you. If it were, you wouldn't ask me so damn questions every time you were about to get laid," she laughed. He turned back to look at her: she had the widest smile on her face.

"Stop laughing at me," he demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cruel. I know this is frustrating for you but its' all part of the fun," she said.

"You need to stop this," he said firmly.

"Then uncuff me and I'll leave you alone," she said seriously. His eyes widened for a moment in fear. He didn't want that, he realized.

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you, what?" she asked.

"Whatever it is you're hiding," he exclaimed.

"I want you figure it out for yourself," she said.

"How can I when you won't answer my questions?" he asked frustrated.

"Max, every conversation we have you learn more," she said. "Put the pieces together," she told him. "Use deductive reasoning," she said as she started to laugh. He moved to the bed and on top of her: her pulled her legs and wrapped them around him as he leaned down, taking her face in his hands.

"Stop mocking me," he demanded furious.

"Stop being so easy to mock," she told him. His hands tightened around on checks: if he had been gloveless his nails would have been digging into to her skin: she was saved by the leather gloves he now wore. His eyes widened: was that why she had reminded him to put them on? His eyes narrowed further.

"Stop manipulating me," he demanded.

"You could always leave," she reminded him. "No one is forcing you to keep my company. If you're not enjoying this: then just leave me alone," she told him. He closed his eyes for a moment: needing to catch his breath. He tried taking deep breath: having the girl's body against his was not helping his mental state any, but he couldn't bring himself to get off of the bed again. "If you ain't, then stop watching me every time we're in the same room: stop thinking of excuses for us to spend more time together: stop making eye contact with me: stop asking me questions," she said.

"I can't," he exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he yelled as he opened his eyes. "Do you?" he asked. A smile came to her face.

"Of course, I do," she answered.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"No, I'm not giving you the answer to the final. You're gonna have to figure it out for yourself," she said. "Or walk away and never know, those are your choices," she said.

"There is the third," he said darkly.

"You mean you kidnap and hold me somewhere, ask me day in and day out, till I lose myself and surrender to you?" she asked.

"Something, like that, yes," he agreed. Already, his mind was flashing with the possibility of how he would go about it. He knew where he would take her: he had a base in arctic that no one knew about. It was in the middle of nowhere. No one would be able to find them. He could have her all to himself for however long it pleased him. He could make her talk: he could make her his.

"Fine, do it," she said dryly. "End your partnership with the X-Men to learn something I'm promising you you'll learn eventually. Destroy your opportunity to teach the next generation of mutants, in the one city the entire country is slowly basing its' mutant civil rights laws on. Go ahead, do it. If you really can't wait," she said: provoking him.

He held her gaze as her words hit him. She was right and she knew it. It was more than he was willing to risk. He wanted his placed at Xavier's, at least for now. Damn it, why had she reminded him of that?

He took deep breaths.

It would have hit him after the fact: hindsight. He would have gotten his answers, but regretted his actions. He couldn't do that: not now. Perhaps if the competitive environment changed: if some group of bigots forced his hand: he could take the girl with him. But who would follow a man who kidnapped and held a teenager hostage? A teenager he was fucking, to make matters worse.

No that was- that also not an option. Rogue would have to leave with him willingly: or at least it would have to appear that way. Perhaps he could blackmail her? No, that wasn't right. He shouldn't want to- He could force the girl to leave with him- but he didn't want to.

'_She knows you're past,' _he reminded himself, _'and that hasn't kept her from keeping your company. Do you really want to destroy that with threats?'_ he asked himself. He took another deep breath, before his eyes refocused on the girl beneath him. "There is no third option," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this is where I belong, for now," he said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"You know the answer to this already, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah," she smiled, "But I wanna hear you say it," she said. "Why won't you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to hate or fear me," he answered. She smiled as she lifted herself up and brought her lips to his. "There is always Stockholm Syndrome," he mentioned: the idea coming to mind.

"Only works if I'm afraid you'll kill me. I'm a mutant and you've dedicated your life to protecting mutants. It wouldn't work. It's not a real option, you know that," she said. He let out a sigh at that: she was right.

His eyes widened as it hit him.

"Did you hear the conversation, we just had," he said in disbelief. "And you _want _to be with me?" he asked incredulously.

"I never said what we have isn't fucked up, cause it is," she said. "You know that, don't you?" she asked. He nodded. "I just- I can't bring myself to care," she said. "Again, if you can't: if this is too much for you, pull the cord," she said. "End it," she said softly as she searched his gaze. He considered it for a moment. He should, he should end this: whatever it was.

"But, I won't," he said.

"Then stop complaining so damn much and enjoy the ride," she said with a laugh as he met her gaze again. "Okay?" she asked. He took another deep breath: before he nodded. "Good," she said. His eyes widened as he felt the cuff holding her break apart. The next thing he knew, her arms were looped around his neck: holding him to her as she kissed him.

He broke the kiss.

"How?" he asked confused.

"I absorbed you, obliviously," she smirked.

"I didn't feel it," he said.

"You weren't supposed to," she told him. "I'm glad it worked," she laughed. "Or we wouldn't have been able to have that conversation," she said. His eyes widened at that.

"Because, you're smarter than that," he said: repeating his own words. She just smiled at him.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said.

"Do you wanna fuck?" she asked.

"Of course, I do," he said. She let out laugh at that: which he silenced by kissing her. He started to undo the button and zipper on his pants before he reached down and took out his hardened member.

"If you knock me up, it counts towards our bet," she told him. He let out a groan as he pulled back from her.

"You couldn't have just asked me to put on a condom?" he exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked. He opened the draw, with his power, lifted up and brought a condom to his hand. He ripped it opened and put it on his member.

"I don't know why," he said as he placed his member at her opening, "you are so determined to have angry sex, but so be it," he said as he thrusted into her in one stroke.

"It's on my bucket list," she said jokingly as he hands went to his shoulders: her nails scratching against his skin as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Careful what you ask for, girl," he warned as he lifted her up and against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted off of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"The bed is for when I am in a _good _mood," he informed her.

"And when you're not?" she asked. Her eyes closed as he pushed her up against a wall.

"Use deductive reasoning," he said coldly. She let out a loud laugh at that: damn her. Did nothing surprise her?

He continued to thrust into her hard as she ran her nails down her back. He unhooked her bra and pushed it up and out of his way. He was planning to leave marks: he just had to ensure only she would know that they were there. He took her breast into his mouth and bit hard. She let out a gasp at that. His hands were on his hips as he moved in and out of her.

The girl was gasping loudly now: already she seemed to be getting close. He pushed into her harder, faster: determined to come before her. Within another few minutes he let out a loud groan: as he came hard. He stopped his motions as soon as he came. He pulled out of her immediately and lowered her to the ground.

"I wasn't done," she said as he walked away from her.

"Finish, your-self," he said dryly as he took the condom off and threw it in the waste basket. He was angry with her: he wanted her to suffer in some small way. He wanted to punish her: because she was subjecting him to this waiting period: he wanted to make her wait.

"Do you wanna watch?" she asked. He let out a groan at that as he turned back to look at her: she was discarding the bra.

"More than that," he said: an idea coming to mind. "You will do _exactly_ as I say, no more, no less. Is that understood?" he asked. The look in her eye intensified. She was clearly excited by the idea: she really did like it when someone else was in control.

"Yes, sir," she said seriously with a nod.

"Up against the wall with you," he ordered as he moved to sit on the bed. She did as she instructed.

"Like this, sir?" she asked: she stood against the wall: her legs pressed together.

"Move your legs a little wider apart," he ordered before she complied. "A little more," he ordered: before she did so. "Good girl," there would be no friction between her legs now. "Touch your breasts," he said as he watched her. "Slower," he ordered as she did so. Her eyes closed as she massaged her breasts slowly. "Open your eye, I want you to look at me," he ordered. "Do not stop looking at me," he ordered once she made eye contact.

"Yes, sir," she muttered as she started to moved her pelvic in time with her breasts. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Stop that," he ordered as he placed his hands on his waist: pressing her hips against the wall: stilling her movements.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to. Habit," she claimed.

"It's alright," he said as he took her chin in his hand, leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Having control over her like this: it was helping his mood. His anger was starting to dissipate. "Play with you nipples," he ordered. She let out a moan as she followed his ordered. "Tilt your head to the right," he ordered. After she did so, he moved to kiss her neck. She let out another moan at that. "Good girl," he said against her neck. Her body started to arc closer to him. She quickly pushed herself back against the wall.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Eager, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Yes," she agreed. "I wanna come so badly," she begged. He took her cheek in his hand and turned her face toward him.

"I _know_ you do," he said before he leaned in and kissed her. "But you're going to have to wait," he said as he slowly ran his hand down her neck, in between her breasts and down along her torso and stomach. She shivered at his touch. He ran his hand down her body and to her groan: he cupped her groan in his hand: but applied no pressure. "Keep your back against the wall and moved against my hand," he ordered. She did as she was ordered.

After about a minute she started to gasp: an almost painful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can barely feel your hand, but my clit," she said.

"What of it?" he asked.

"It wants to be touched and either of us are. There are these sharp feelings," she said. He smirked as he applied pressure to her clit. She let out moan at that.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she started to move faster. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Put your hands above your head," he ordered: she quickly did so: moaning at the feel of his hand against her groan. "Tell me when you're getting close," he ordered as he used his free hand to cup her breast.

"Yes, sir," she said breathlessly. "Are you gonna let me come?" she asked. He leaned in: putting his mouth by her ear.

"Do you think I should? Do you think you've earned it?" he asked.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I am asking the questions now, girl, and you will answer them," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," she said quickly. "I don't think it matters if I earned it or not. You wanna make me scream with pleasure. So, I think that's what you should do," she said breathlessly. He chuckled at her response.

"Smart girl," he uttered as he thrusted three fingers inside of her: she let out a loud moan at that as she moved against his fingers.

"I'm close," she called out as she bucketed against his hand. It didn't take long after that: she let out a loud moan: coming hard against his hand. He watched her: enjoying the flushed look on his face: the way her body was trebling against the wall in the aftershock of her orgasm.

"You are so beautiful," he said. She just smiled at that as he cupped her cheek. He started to lean in.

"Don't," she said warningly.

"Lost control?" he asked. She nodded. He laughed at that. "You improved a great deal since the other day," he commented.

"Practice makes perfect," she smirked. He chuckled at that as her legs shook. "Can I please go sit down?" she asked.

"Alright," he said with a nod. She lowered her hands as she started to move towards the bed. He held onto her waist as they walked towards the bed. She quickly let herself collapse onto the bed. "Lay on your stomach," he ordered. She let out a tried moan as she did as he instructed.

"I don't think I could take anymore tonight," she told him.

"Luckily, for you, that's not what I have in mind," he said with a chuckled. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. His hands found their way to her shoulders as he started to massage her skin. She let out a moan at that. "Feels good?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said breathlessly. He chuckled at that. She let out soft moans as he rubbed her back.

"Good girl," he said again.

"Is that what you want me to be?" she asked. He thought about that for a moment.

"I want you to be yourself," he answered.

"I am, with you," she said with a smile in her voice. "I may be withholding information, but I'm not holding back from being me," she said. "There's a difference," she said.

"Yes, I know," he said. "Rogue, what _do_ you like about me?" he asked.

"You're funny," she said with a smile. "Especially, when you tell jokes you don't think anyone else is going to get,"she said. He smiled at that. "I like talking to you. With a lot of the others, I feel like I need to hold back, hide things. Because if they knew the truth, they would look at me differently: like they would feel like they've never known me at all," she said.

"I know the sentiment," he said dryly.

"I know you do," she said softly. "That's why I can be myself with you. I might make you angry but it doesn't stop you from wanting to talk to me," she said with a smile. "You have so many questions and you really just wanna get to know me, even if you can't explain to yourself why it's so important to you. The sex is amazing, but you already knew that," she said.

"Indeed," he chuckled.

"You don't talk to me like I'm a child or inferior to you some way. You and me, we're a good fit. Even though, no one else would understand why," she said.

"Perhaps, that why," he offered.

"Maybe," she said softly.

* * *

NCISprobie: Thank you! Hoped you like the chapter :)

Jahunta4974: Hi! So, the week after I told you I make sure I post for you and I take two weeks to post. I feel like a jerk... Sorry, life got busy! And I really hope you like this chapter! :)

And thank you for your review. I've been so wrapped up in their relationship that I sort of forgot to think about it from the other people's in the house: point of view. Espeically, after that dinner sceen. But you did it for me. Thanks! Oh Magneto and Charles need to have anothe conversation! :) Again hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think? :)


End file.
